Option A or Option B
by EverAfterOveraCliff
Summary: This is what was happening during and after the scene Option A or B in her apartment that night and the ever after of their Story. How Olitz life went on after that perfect moment.
1. Option A or B

As Olivia was pouring her heart out. Fitz felt like he had her heart in his hands. He hated that Olivia was accusing herself of everything that was happening. He knew that she needed to pour her heart out but as much as he tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault she didn't let him talk. He felt that he needed to let her talk. He tried to reply to what she was saying but she would cut him off. He knew it wasn't her fault and at that point he didn't care if his legacy was going to go down the drain, that he could go to jail because he knew they did the right thing. The most important thing for him was that he got her back and that they were getting along. It hurt him to see her like that, agitated and hopeless. It hurt him that she thought she was the problem, couldn't she see that she was the solution. She wasn't his problem she was his solution but she didn't let him talk. He felt helpless because he tried to tell her that everyone did what they did on their own she was not responsible for their choices , but she wouldn't listen. It wasn't until she said:

"Stop... Before you say anything else, before you try to argue with me more than you already have. I'd like you to stop and realize something. I'm going to jail tomorrow..."

That is when he realized what was going on. As she continue her speech he listened and tried to make her feel better but that was going well. As she said:

"So we have a choice to make, we can keep having feeling or we can do something else?"

He tried to reply to her but she wouldn't have it. She kept repeating the two choices she gave him. It wasn't until the choices was clear to him that he realized that there was nothing he could say that could make her feel better. There was only one thing he could do that would ease her pain and his pain from seeing her like that. It was unbearable to see her like that. He knew he needed to give her everything she wanted, anyway she wanted. It could be the last time that they were going to be together for a very long time. So he said: " Take off your clothes."

As he said "Take Off your clothes" she ran to him he pulled her clothes off as fast as he could and she did the same to him. He laid her softly on the living room floor as he started to make his way down her body. He wanted her to forget everything that was going on. He wanted her to moan like she never did before. That was the way he found to make her feel better and he knew that the bigger the moan, the bigger the pleasure he was to give her, the more likely it was for her to forget what was going on so he kissed her from the the tip of her toes to the top of her head. He wanted her to feel loved, he wanted her wet, when he saw that she was climaxing he started to make his way inside her. He wanted her to feel him inside her, and she did. He started slow so she could feel it well. She felt as he grew bigger and bigger inside her. She felt full of pleasure, this moment would never be forgotten. As round one end he looked at her and said, " I love you and this night is ours, it's yours. You are my and I'm yours I'm going to fill you with pleasure until you can't take anymore." She looked at him smiling she couldn't say anything, she was having the best time of her life, she just stayed in the moment. He picked her of the living floor and took her to the dining room table, then piano, then kitchen, he had her in every little inch of her apartment and then finally made their way to her bed, and then to the shower and back to the bed as they finished their second round on the bed it was almost morning and she said breathless, " I think we need a break." He held her close with a smile on his face until she fell asleep. She was so full of pleasure that it did not take her too long to fall asleep and at that point she couldn't think of anything else, just that perfect night with the man she loves.

When she fell in a deep into sleep he made his way out of bed there was no way he was going be able to sleep after seeing the love of his life so hopeless. There was only one person that could fix this mess, he knew that she had spoken to that person before but he needed to try he could not let anything bad happen to his Olivia. So he went back to the living room and called.

"Hello!"...

"Rowan," he said.

"Yes, Fitzgerald. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Rowan said.

He did even think to greed Rowan, "You can not let anything bad happened to Olivia, I know you just want to run but please the same way you went all the way to Vermont to get me to come back for her. Please help her, you are the only person that can. You wanted you daughter back. Here she is please don't let anything bad happen to her you have to do something because I won't be able to take it if something happened to her. I just got her back and I don't want her to go to jail. Remember she is what you do best she is your republic. My heart is not going to take seeing her suffer the way she did tonight. I don't care if I go to jail but please do something so she could stop suffering the way she was." Fitz begged

"There is nothing I can do," Rowan said, " this is what she wanted now she has to deal with the consequences."

"You are her father please if there is anything you can do, please do it." Fitz said

"I'm sorry, goodbye Fitzgerald," said Rowan hanging up the phone.

He went back to the bedroom sat on the chair watching her sleep. He was felling helpless but looking at her made him feel better she was beautiful and was sleeping peacefully. He just sat there watched her sleep for hours this was the most beautiful view in the entire world for him.

He heard a knock on the door, Could it be already? Did they come for them already? He walked down to the door he saw that it was Rowan. And Rowan said, "There might be something I can do but I want to see my daughter first."

"Come on in, she is still sleeping in the bedroom," Fitz said quietly, He didn't want to wake her up she was sleeping so peacefully.

"I'm not going to wake her I just wanted to see her before and maybe give her a kiss." Rowan said making his way to the bedroom as Fitz followed him he had covered her up but he wanted to be sure she was covered. Rowan stood there and just watched her sleep and Fitz stood beside him.

Fitz said " I can never get tired of this view she is beautiful."

"She is perfect, I never liked you but I had to get over it because she loves you and you are the one that helped bring her back, you were able to help pull her back from the darkness and I'm thankful for that. I know you love her and some how you won me over please take care of my daughter." He said quietly and went closer to Olivia and gave her a kiss on her forehead smiling.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Fitz said worried.

"You'll see," Rowan said leaving the Olivia's apartment.

Fitz returned to the bedroom to and sat back down he didn't want to be one second away from Olivia. Timed passes and he didn't even notice. He was waiting for the arrest news and to see what Rowan would do. As he stared to give into his tiredness his phone started to ring he ran out of the because he was afraid to wake Olivia up. As he looked to see who was calling, he saw it was his lawyers.

"Hello!" He answers softly.

"I don't understand how did this happen?" He said in a surprised and happy voice, " Well thank you for letting me know."

When he looked back he saw Olivia stood behind and she asked, " What is it? Did the committee make the their recommendations already?"

"No," he said, " They postponed."

"Postponed? Why?" Olivia said puzzled

"They have a new witness." Fitz said

"Who?" She asked

"They didn't say, but I think I know who it might be." Fitz said

"Did I hear my father here earlier?" She asked still a little confused from waking up.

"Yes," he answered as he went to give her a good morning kiss and hug, "Good morning! How are you feeling did I push you to hard yesterday?"

"No... I loved last night I can still feel you in me." She answered as she gave him a Kiss, "so my father was here? What was he doing here?"

"Well last night I saw how hurt and how miserable and faithless you were and after you fell asleep I called him. I couldn't see you suffer like that and not do anything. So I called your father and begged him if there was anything he could to please do it. At first he did not give a damn to what I said, but a couple of minutes later he was here. He said he wanted to see you and that he did have something he could do. We both watched you sleep for a bit. Then he went over and kissed your forehead and left. I asked what he was going to do but he did not answer, he said that I would see." Fitz responded

"Fitz you let my father go like that?" Olivia said

"Yes, he did not tell me what he was going to do and I needed him to do something I couldn't watch you like that anymore, you are hurt and that hurts me more than anything else that you could ever imagine," he responded.

"Fitz didn't you hear anything I said yesterday..."

"Where are you going???" He interrupted as she made her was to the bedroom.

"I'm going to change, I'm going to stop my father..."

" Liv don't... your father knows what he is doing..."

"I'm not going to put everyone that I care about in jail everyone that I love if I can stop at least one person from going to jail I will." She interrupted, "He came here to say goodbye Fitz when have my father ever done something like this, he came to say goodbye."

"Livvie everything is going to be ok your dad knows what he is doing," he said getting close to her trying to hug her as she pushed him away.

"No it is not Fitz, this is not a fairytale and if it was we are the the bad guys and we are going to be locked up for it," Olivia said as she rushed out of the bedroom and out of the apartment bagging the door.

"Olivia," he said, she did not respond. He felt helpless but he knew there was nothing she could do to change her father's mind and that he was the only one who can get everyone out of this mess.

Olivia got to her father office trying to talk him out of it, but his mind was made and he gave her one of his long speeches. She returned home she was still mad about the whole situation that was going on she felt that she was responsible for everyone's down fall. As she got home she noticed that everything was organized it wasn't the mess she left and she didn't see anyone. She was relieved because she wanted to be alone. She knew Fitz was doing everything he could to make her feel better, but that was not going to take the weight of her shoulders. She went to the bedroom and changed to something more comfortable. After she headed back to the dining room it was still morning but she needed to drink. When she got there she saw Fitz laying on top of his computer sleeping. He was probably doing some work and feel asleep. She approached him and lightly passed her hand through his hair and said lightly, "Fitz let's go to bed come on." She knew he didn't sleep and that he was tired.

He opened his eyes not really knowing what was going on as she helped him get up and lead him in to the bedroom. She helped him get in to bed and covered him. As she was heading out the door he said, "Liv... I know you are mad but please stay with me lay here beside me."

"Fitz... I got to..."as she was making up something to do.

He said lightly, " Please... We might not be able to do this again in a long time."

She knew she couldn't refuse that so she laid beside him. He pulled her close and spooned her as he felt right back to sleep. As she laid there her life started playing in her head and she felt grateful that she had him even though she was mad at him, and she did not have a reason to be mad. He was just trying to make her feel better and she saw the hurt in his eyes when they were talking the night before.

She couldn't fall back to sleep their lives was being decided in a day or so and she needed to drink to forget. As she got up she looked at him sleeping there, the story of their lives stared going through her head. The story started since the day they first met until that day. She stayed there a while just looking at him. As the story went through in her head she stared to head back to the dining room to pour herself some wine. As she was drinking the story became clearer and more vivid. After a few hours passed Fitz heard some sobs and crying and he woke worried. The story passed in her head felt like it was a movie and she was feeling the emotional roller coaster that was her life. As he approached the living room he saw Olivia seating on the floor with bottle and a glass of wine on the of the living room table. He didn't know what was going on, but he ran to her, sat next to her and pulled her in to his arms. As he did that she stared to cry harder he never saw her like this, and he said " Livvie... Shhhh... Your ok, everything is ok...Shhh."

She pushed him away but just enough to see his face and asked, "Why are you still here?"

 **That is it for now, hope you like it Please leave me comments. I would love to hear what you think.**


	2. Leave

**Hello Everyone, I'm going to try to post every week. Thank you for your support. Please leave me comments so I can see how I'm doing.**

She pushed him away but just enough to see his face and asked, "Why are you still here?"

He looked at her with confusion in his face, " excuse me???"

She moves away from his embrace and as she cleans her face, she pulls her self back together. "Why are you still here? You need to leave."

"Olivia, what are you doing??" He said with pain in his eyes.

XXX

Huck, Abby, and Quinn are trying to reach Olivia and Fitz for a while, they wanted to tell them the good news. Rowan did it, he saved everyone and history was made. But since she was lost in her thoughts and he was sleeping neither of them heard the phones ring. Fitz lawyers had called them too but was not able to get through to them.

"We should go to Olivia's apartment to tell her the good news, and to see if she is there because I'm starting to get worried." Huck said.

Abby said, " I agree we should celebrate."

"I'll go by there with you guys quickly because I have to get Robin," Quinn said.

They left the office and went on there way to Olivia's Apartment.

XXX

"WHAT IT MY DOING, I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO LEAVE, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE FITZ??" Olivia said as she walked over to the window just to see that the sun was setting. When she saw the sunset she wanted to go check her phone to see what was happening, to call the lawyers. But her phone was in the bedroom and she didn't want to go by Fitz. It was probably around 4 they could have some news on what was happening. The face that he made when she told him to leave broke her heart but she needed him to leave she didn't want to ruin his life more than she already had and plus she would not be able to watch him be arrest and she would not stand him seeing her be arrested.

"Don't do this... why are you doing this to me? You have to stop doing this Liv." He said still calm and still trying to hold his emotions together.

"FITZ LEAVE... I want you to leave and to stay as further away from me as you can." She said

He was devastated he couldn't believe that was happening he thought that they were doing good and now out of nowhere she starts this again. He said "I'm not going to go anywhere you are hurt but that is not a reason for you to hurt me too. We are in this together you are the ..." he continued talking as she interrupted.

"LEAVE FITZ..."

"Love of my life and when we love someone you don't leave because things gets a little rough"

"FITZ PLEASE LEAVE..."

"WHY OLIVIA, WHY... do you want me to leave?? He said trying to stay come for her.

Olivia saw that he was not going to leave until she gave him a reason so she started yelling, "FITZ I RUINED YOUR LIFE, EVERY TIME I CAME INTO YOUR LIFE I HURT YOU IN A WAY... I NEVER CHOOSE YOU, I FIXED THE ELECTION HURTING YOU MORE THAN I COULD EVER REMEMBER..."

"Stop" He said calmly

She ignored and continued, "...I THREW YOU BACK TO MELLIE EVERY CHANCE I GOT...

"Stop," He said louder this time.

"...I'M TO BLAME FOR THE SHOOTING YOU TOOK...

"OLIVIA STOP" his voice getting louder with each stop he said.

"...YOU WENT TO WAR FOR ME AND AS SOON AS I GOT BACK I THREW YOU OUT THE DOOR..."

"YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE, STOP WITH THIS NONE SENSE." He said trying to get his words through without her letting him talk.

"...YOUR SON DIED BECAUSE OF ME, A NASTY REVENGE FROM MY FATHER..."

"OLIVIA PLEASE STOP" he screamed not believing what was coming out of her mouth but she would not stop.

"... AND THAT NOT BEING ENOUGH I LEFT I RAN AWAY AND YOU ALMOST TOOK YOUR LIVE BECAUSE OF..."

"ENOUGH..." he yelled at the top of his lungs, "STOP"

XXX

As soon as Huck, Abby, and Quinn got out of the elevator they heard Fitz top of the Lung scream. Huck ran towards the door but Abby and Quinn held him.

"He would never do anything to hurt her," Abby said

"He can't talk to her like that I'm going in," he said

"No Huck they are a couple and couple fight we will stay here a little just to ease our minds but we are not going in." Quinn said

XXX

She stopped for a minute as she heard him scream took some deep breath and stared again, "YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF BECAUSE OF ME...

IF YOU HAVE HAD SUCCEEDED I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF..."

He stared repeating over and over until she stopped "STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP," noticing that she stopping he stared to get closer to her and held her in his arms and she stared to calm down and gave in to just crying again. "Shhh..shhh...Shhh...calm down... shhhh... shhh...shhhh..."

XXX

Huck heard that it was her that was fighting with him, and was more at ease and whispered, " I think we should leave before Liv sees us here eavesdropping in their fight."

"Come on Huck just a little bit more," Abby said still curious to what was going on.

"Well I'm leaving I need to get Robin," Quinn whispered, and plus if she sees us here she will be really pissed, Goodnight."

"Let's go Abby," Huck said

"Fine" she said

"She will let us know if she needs us." He said

"I said fine, let's go," she said

XXX

As he held her in his arms, he noticed that she calmed down, he walked slowly with her in his arms sat with her on the couch and said in a calmly voice, "Do you want to talk about the past we will talk about the past but you need to calm down so we can both talk and so you can see that I have as much fault for all of this as you do. You don't carry the weight of the world in your shoulder. I believe we should talk about our past so we can move on to our future. I cannot have you throughing me out like this anymore. Livvie I chose to be with you, I want to share my life with you. I have told you this millions of times there is nothing that you can do that I wouldn't forgive. Now I want you to listen very carefully, I'm not going to let you push me away anymore. I'm not leaving and we are going to deal with our problems today. Stay here I'll be right back." Fitz got up went to the kitchen grabbed some waters then went to the bathroom grabbed a small towel and wet with warm water and brought it with him back to the couch while he was doing that he was thinking he thought that they never talk about the past they just leave it aside and he thought to him that they would have to talk about it in order to move on to their future. He saw the hurt in her eyes as she talked about those things.

He poured her some water and stared to wipe her face with the warm towel. As he was taking care of her she knew that she was in trouble he was not going to leave and she knew he was right that they could only move to their future if they talked about their past. But what future would they have, they were going to jail there was no future. He would not be able to visit her in prison because he would be in prison they would never see each again. He cleaned her face very carefully her eyes was bright red from crying and he was thinking she is so beautiful. And said looking deep into her eyes, "I Love you."

At that moment she lost her self in his eyes and replied back. What was she doing trying to run from this man. "I Love you... I Love you... too." They smiled and stared kissing slowly and intensely as he cut it of before he got too excited.

"Olivia we have to talk we need to get our head straight and our hearts settled. I want to be able to start my life with you. I don't want to wait anymore. We've waited enough it's been ten years between the campaign and my Presidency I think it's time." He said. She stared to kiss him again trying to get away from that conversation she kissed him with more passion. She knew she had to talk to him. She does not like to talk about her problems and feelings and she needed a way to run. As she moved away to see what his reaction was, he said, " 'I want our business handle, I want our problems fixed, I want to be ready,' remember we did not get that chance to handle our business or fix our problems then. All hell went loose then. Now I know we cannot fix all our problems in an afternoon but we can start to. I want us to start so we can be ready to commit, so you can be ready to commit to me. I don't want to push I don't want to make the same mistakes that I made before. So please let us finally start to handle our business today. We are not getting out of here today not even if the police come for us." He was looking deep into his eyes as he spoke, that puppy dog face he makes melts her she couldn't find away to get out that situation while they stared at each other. Her mind was racing should she let go of her battle and finally talk or try to get out of that situation and risk never seeing him again.

 **I'm sorry guys this chapter was getting to long so I decided to cut it in half so you will see a post before next Thursday. Will she talk to him? Please let me know what you guys think and if you are liking it.**


	3. The Talk

**If you are emotional please prepare some tissues, I cried writing it.**

Olivia thought it through and came to the conclusion that she loved him and being away from him would be worse than actually being in prison. She though if he left now he would not come back to her. She had done so many bad things to him and so many others. She didn't know how that beautiful, charming, sexy, amazing man was still there for her and still loved her unconditionally. She said, "I do want our business handle, our problems fixed. I want you, I want us."

"Ok then," he said with a smile on his face and bending down to kiss her. He was so happy they are finally moving forward in their relationships. "Let me start by telling you these two things, one, you are not the problem, you are my solution. Two, you did not ruin my life, you are the reason I'm still breathing."

She gave him a huge smile and a kiss and stared to pour her heart out, "Fitz I fixed that election because I hated that your father had such a negative effect on you, I did resist it for a while but after your father basically calling you a loser in front of me and Cyrus, I couldn't, that killed me. When he died and I saw how you suffered, he was horrible person, a horrible farther but he was still your father. I knew what you were feeling. That feeling was too familiar to me and you know why. I had to do everything in my power for you to win, that does not mean it was right. Hollis, Verna, Cyrus and Mellie were pressuring me and when I saw how you father treated you and how it made you feel I had to give in to them. One of the worse mistake I had ever made and it killed me to do was not telling you about Defiance. When you found out, it made you think that I didn't believe in you, that I didn't think you could be great. But those were the reason I actually did it. Defiance was one my of the worst mistakes I ever made. " She chuckled, " Remember that day You, Jake, and me were in the oval discussing what to do about Peus, Jake said something that through me into a daydream he said would the world be so much better if Fitz would have lost the election and my head took me back. I did think it would have been better. In my daydream it did look better," she said

"Livvie I don't blame you anymore for any of that I was angry, I was feeling lost, I thought the only person that really did believe in me, didn't really believe in me... And I'm sorry for the way I treated you I was stupid and I acted like a child. I know that you did what you did for me, because you believed in me. But you said you daydreamed about the alternate universe of how would it have been different if I lost the election, did I have big part in that dream?" He said hoping he did.

"You were a jerk and I felt broken and I needed you and you walked away and left me all alone, you didn't let me explain Defiance to you. But that is all behind us, and yes you were a big part of the dream." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Livvie that is never going to happen again, even if you don't want me near I'll be here. Now I'm really interested on that daydream since I was in it and all, so tell me about it." He said

"I know you are sorry and I have already forgiven you for it," she let out a sigh, "Ok I'll tell you, my dream went back to the day I said yes to Defiance and instead of saying yes, I said no and you lost the election. I felt I let you down and I left and came back to Washington to work on a case with Marcus. I build a business with Marcus, we first rented a small office and after a while, like 2 years we rented where QPA is located. Business wise I was still successful it took me longer to get there but I did. After 2 month that I left California I had a date with Leo, Abby's ex," Olivia chuckled, " I haven't really thought about that, Leo." She laughed.

"I don't like where this story is headed," Fitz said.

"Do you want me to continue??" She said a little annoyed, he nodded his head. He didn't what to ruin this moment they were having with jealousy. So she continued, "Leo and me that would never happen," she chuckles, "anyways when I was leaving my apartment to go on that date, you were standing in front of my door and you said you had left Mellie. I prentended not to care and went towards the elevator. You held the elevator door and said ' I came here to ask you to marry me, I don't want you to tell to think about this, Or give me reasons why you think is too soon. I want you to say yes, because if you Love me half as much as I Love you then it was worth the trip'..."

He interrupted her, "Yeah that sounds like me, what did you do?" He was loving to hear this story, she also dreamed about him.

"I stood in shock inside the elevator, you took that as a no and let the elevator door close. As soon as it closed I pressed the buttons to open again, and jumped on you, about 6 month later we were getting married. It was a huge wedding with red roses and flowers filling the church it looked amazing, Olivia Pope Style." She said as she smiled. "It was the most beautiful wedding I had ever seen. After 2 years of marriage things got tough and I wanted to dirvorse you. One because you turned yourself to Sally Langston and was doing a TV show and you were unhappy. Two because I felt I failed you and that was why you were miserable like that. We stayed without talking to each other for 2 months when I told you I could've rigged the election on your favor. After 2 months without even saying a word to each other I asked Abby to draw out divorce papers. But after having a talk to Abby and Mellie I decided to go a different way. We were still living in my apartment and you wanted to buy a house but I didn't want to until then. So I decided that we would buy a townhouse in GeorgeTown instead of getting a divorce. When you came home that night before I told you about anything, You told me you were sorry and that you wanted to be a better person, that you wanted to affect change. And you said 'I still want you Olivia if you would still have me' that is when I handed you an envelope with a picture of the townhouse. You were scared to open it, but you were happy to see what was inside. So if it wasn't for me we would have been happy together of course we would have our disagreements, but we would have been happy, if it wasn't for Defiance..." She was saying as he cut her off.

"We can be happy now together, I loved that dream, tell me more," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Stop it," She said embarrassed, " that was it, after that is when I went to the residence and told you I was on your side. Fitz if I would have had the courage to say no to Defiance our lives would have been so much better don't you see, you would have not been shot. Verna wanted to kill you to ease her conscience, you wouldn't have lost your son, you would've not killed Verna. A lot of people died Fitz some was just so my father would teach me some sick lesson, and some just died because they knew what we did. You would have been a better person and so would've I." She said with pain in her eyes.

"Livvie, I have long forgave you for Defiance, now you have to do the same for yourself, we can't change the past. You have to forgive yourself. If I hadn't been shot you would not come back to me then. I regret something's that I did they were not right like Verna I was scared and angry, it was not a reason and I have to live with myself for that, but I forgave myself. Jerry who knows maybe he would've have died anyways, I believe when a persons time in this world has come to an end, there is nothing you could do about it. He was my son, I loved him, and it's not your fault you did not kill him your father did, and I have forgiven him for that. We cannot be responsible for those people death we had a fault, we did, but we did not pull the trigger." Fitz said trying to put her at ease.

"Was Tom telling me the truth then, did you really try to kill yourself?" She asked.

"Olivia I don't want to talk about that." He said

"We are sharing, we are fixing, you said you wanted handle our business. Did you? And why?" She said.

He took a deep breath and said, "I was alone I had just lost my son, I thought that something had happened to you too. I didn't want to live in a world that you were not apart of. Now don't blame yourself for this it, it was not your fault, in a way the endgame was good. I became the President that you wanted me to be. Let's not put me as a saint in this story Liv. I could've ended this show a long time ago. I could've left Mellie and stayed with you. I could've been a man, not the coward that I was. I could've listen to you when you first told me about Andrew. I could've of avoided you being kidnapped, I could've avoided you going through that horrible time. I could've avoided the way I made you feel when I yelled at you when I found out about Mellie's affair with Andrew, I'm so sorry about that, I'm still embarrassed by that. If it wasn't for me you..." he said with his voice breaking, " You wouldn't have had to kill Andrew. I know what you felt the person ruined your life but you still feel the guilt." He said hoping she was starting to see that she was not guilty for everything that happened he had a lot of fault in that story too. "Livvie, my Doux Bebe, my sweet baby, I Love you. Please stop blaming yourself."

She looked at him with a pale smile and then tears stared to roll down her face, they stayed quiet for a minute looking in each other's eyes and she said with a cracking voice, "I could've given you what my father took from you but I killed our baby." As soon as she said baby she stared to cry harder "I killed our baby Fitz, how could you forgive me for killed our baby." He held her tight as he also stared crying, he knew but they never talked about it before he was angry when he found out about it but he knew that he was as much to blame as she was.

"Olivia I really wanted that baby," he said. "All I ever wanted was to have a baby with you. I was really hurt when I found out, I couldn't believe it. But one day Mellie yelled at me about a speech I was supposed to give and she called me self centered. That's when I realized that I made you do that. I drove you to do that. You told me various of times that we needed to work things out. I brought you to the White House without your consent. I made you my trophy wife when I knew that, that was not the life you wanted. I turned you to Mellie I made you my prisoner in that house, I know that now. Don't blame yourself, I was the one that dragged you to make that decision." He said.

"You tried to propose to me, It was the most beautiful proposal anyone could ever had. I was in awe with everything you did and I said no, and I never said how much I loved that. But I didn't want our lives to be exposed I wanted to work on our problems so that we would not break, so both of us could be ready." She said

"It wasn't the way you wanted, I understand," he said.

"When you took me in against my will, unfortunately I was feeling like a prisoner. Fitz I was trading cookies recipes, the only thing I know how to do in the kitchen is popcorn and open a fine bottle of wine. Having that abortion was one of the hardest decisions I had ever made. I wanted that baby too but in those circumstances I couldn't I wasn't happy. Even though it felt like I was doing the right thing, it hurt me a lot to do it. I'm sorry Fitz."

He held her closer and said, "It is not you fault it's our fault." They both stayed in that same position until they calmed down a bit and stopped crying. She grabbed the water that he brought from the top of the table and drank some and gave some to him too.

"I never thanked you for going to war for me, that was a love and hate situation, but I did love that you did everything you could to save me. Honestly I would've probably done the same thing if I was on your position. Thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me. Even when I was the most horrible and scary person ever known. You didn't give up on me even when I treated you badly. You saved me Fitz." She said

He gave her a big smile, it was nice that she was acknowledging what he did for her. "I think part of my debt is paid then, because you saved me various of times. Thank you for saying that, I loved that you actually said that. I want to say I'm sorry for not staying when you asked me to stay, if I had stayed here with you. Nothing that happened this passed year, would've happened. You needed me and I abandoned you." He said.

"But you came back and you saved me, I was turning in to what my father was. You came back just in time to pull me out of the darkness. I thought I had killed Quinn and Robin, I tried to justify it in my head that it was for the republic but I couldn't. I pushed you away many times, I fooled you and you didn't give up on me. You saved me and I'm thankful for that. Thank you for not leaving when I kicked you out today. I did need to talk about this." She said with a smile on her face.

"Baby, my sweet, sweet baby I'm not going to make that mistake again, I'm not going to let you push me out of you life ever again." He said

"Thank you for making me talk to you I feel better I still feel the guilt for the things that I have done but it felt good to talk about it with you." She said

"Livvie you will always have me I love you. You are the love of my life, without you I'm nothing... and you are everything. I want to ask you something, please do not carry the weight of the world on your shoulders we are in this together, I'm here to share that weight with you, please forgive yourself ask God for forgiveness and forgive yourself, if you do that I'll do the same, please talk to me and tell me what's bothering you and last please do not push me away."

She nodded her head and stared to kiss him. He didn't stop her this time. They've been talking for hours. He liked it because it seemed that she got most or all the things that was stuck in her head and heart for years out. She looked relieved and lighter. He gave into her, removed her clothes and stared their rounds around the apartment again. They kissed and made love passionately, in the kitchen, living room , dining room, bedroom, piano, bed, in the shower in bed again. After they they reached that last round in bed he took her in his arms and held her tight. Before they fell asleep Fitz said, "You are always right, everything is going to be ok because you are always right. We did the right thing. There are things you did that were wrong but you did them for the right reasons. I never want to hear you say that you are a problem. You are not a problem you are my solution. I Love You my sweet baby."

She nodded her head and said. "I Love you too."

They fell asleep right after. He held her close to him until the next morning. When the hours passed and morning came they woke up to loud bangs on the door. Could it be the police to arrest them. Fitz got up out of bed and he told her to stay put. He put his pants on and headed to the door. Who could it be.

 **Thank you guys for reading please leave me a comment letting me know what you think.**


	4. The News

**I'm sorry for the delay everyone I'll try to post faster this week. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**

Fitz made his way out of the bedroom to the front and he open the peephole to see who it was. Once he looked through it, he let out a big sigh and yelled out, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE ARRESTED JUST YET."

Olivia got out of bed surprised she thought for sure they would be in jail by now and yelled back, " WHO IS IT?" While changed into some clothes. He didn't respond and opened the door letting the person in.

And said, "Gabby I'm not the President anymore you have to stop. I can have a romantic life."

"FITZ," Olivia yelled out from behind him. He looked behind him with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Very funny Mr. President," Abby said. He let out a laugh and became embarrassed immediately noticing she was not alone. Seeing how embarrassed he was she decided to tease him too. "You remember Huck and Quinn." She laughs at his face. He was used to being around Abby but not Quinn and Huck.

"FITZ," Olivia yelled again.

"I'm sorry Livvie, I wanted to make her laugh. I didn't realize everyone was here." Fitz said.

They guided them to the living room not remembering that they had left all their clothes from the night before there. Once Olivia saw it she picked up quickly and handed it to Fitz. Causing Abby to continue to tease them. "I'm thinking the makeup sex was good."

"ABBY," both Fitz and Olivia yelled out at the same time.

"What I overheard you two fighting yesterday and then we come here Fitz is in a great mood and there are clothes everywhere, we are all adult here." Abby replied.

Olivia looked at Fitz and said just loud enough that only he could hear her, "See what you did?" He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her and went to put their clothes in the bedroom. Olivia trying to change the subject and asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have been trying to reach you since yesterday afternoon but neither of you answered your phones." Huck said.

Fitz came out of the bedroom with a confused face and said. "How did you know we were fighting."

"FITZ, please." Olivia said with an angry tone in her voices she had just stared to change the subject.

"We came here yesterday Sir, and we heard you guys from outside in hallway." Huck responded.

"You guys were eavesdropping on us." Olivia said.

"No like I said we were trying to reach you and the President but neither of you answered your phones. I was worried and we had news to tell you so we stopped by, and that is when we overheard you guys from the hallway and decided to leave."

Olivia said, "I don't even know where my phone is right now. News about what?"

"About our case, the selective committee came to a decision." Quinn said.

"When are we going to jail? Are they going to do something worse than jail to us? Would guys please speak? Please tell me what happened." Olivia said

"You guys still don't know what happened?" Quinn asked.

"No, would you stop with the suspense?" Fitz said.

Abby, Hulk, and Quinn all looked at each othe with a tender smile on their face. They were going to be able to give them the great news.

"Your father did it Liv, he saved us. He saved us Liv. We are not going to jail and B613 is out in the light. It's over, it's all over. I'm free, we're free." Huck said.

Olivia stood in shock not believing what she had just heard. Fitz came behind her lifted her up kissing her cheeks and said, "I told you, you did the right thing. I told you everything was going to be alright. I told you. Then he turned her around and gave her a big passionate kiss."

"Cyrus is still out there though," Abby said interrupting their kiss. "That son of a bitch that killed my David, almost stole the Oval and he is still free." She said in broken voice. Olivia got into her gladiator mood.

"Ok everyone, I need to know what's going on and I need to know it all, come on. Quinn let's start with you." Olivia said.

"The committee confirmed the existence of B613 as well as the identity of its commanding officers," Quinn said

"So that would be me, my father and Jake. So I'm still going to prison," Olivia said

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you go to prison. Do you hear me?" Fitz said still holding on to her.

"You are not going to prison, neither is your father," Huck said.

"Could you guys speed it up I need to know what's going on," Olivia said. She never pushed Fitz away she felt save there with him holding on to her.

"You are not Command right now neither is you father. Jake Ballard is Command and he is going to be trailed in court for both the attempted assassination of the Vice President and the death of President Rashad," Quinn said.

"Your father testimony made them see why B613 existed and he showed them the error of their ways, let's put it like that," Abby said.

Both Fitz and Olivia let a deep sigh out, she was ok she was not going to prison. Olivia let her self go and walked over to Abby and saw the hurt in her eyes she was still not ready to mourn yet Olivia sat next to her looked into her eyes and said, "Cyrus might not go to jail but I'll make sure he never becomes President and that he never has any sort of power in this city ever again." Olivia hugged Abby, Abby was still holding on to herself but she let out a couple of tears. Olivia pulled her back wiped her face, looked into her eyes and said, "Ok?" Abby nodded, then she looked at Quinn and said, "And we are going to get Charlie out really soon."

"I need a minute with Olivia do you guys mind," Quinn said.

Abby, Huck and Fitz nodded and the all walked into the kitchen.

"Olivia we are still family, you are still going to be Robin Godmother."

"Quinn you don't have to, I know what I did to you, how much I hurt you." Olivia said.

"Who has not stepped into the dark side before? Right! You did some bad things? Yes you did. But so did I and so did Abby, Huck, Charlie, Mellie and Fitz. The person that did that to me was not MY Olivia Pope it was someone else. MY Olivia Pope took a bullet for me and told me to escape before anyone caught me. That's the Olivia Pope I know." Quinn said

Olivia smiled and said, "I'm sorry Quinn, it wasn't about you. I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting the republic. At least that is what I told myself every day but I was never able to put my head around it. I really felt a lot of pain for what I had done or thought I did. Please forgive me."

"You been forgiven, as soon as we saw that Olivia Pope was back all was forgotten and all was forgiven. And that brings me to my next point, after you left OPA was never the same we lost basically all of our clients probably my fault for changing it to QPA... Liv we need you, we can't do this without our head Gladiator. OPA does not existe with out OP neither does QPA. So I'm here today to asked you to come back to us. Be our Gladiator again, it's your office, it's your hard work that keeps that place together. No one can ever replace or take Olivia Pope's place, she got away from us but she is back now. So please come be our OP again." Quinn said.

Olivia was emotional, she didn't know what to say or what to respond. She knew she didn't want to be at the White House anymore. She was to confused and emotional she stood still there thinking. As Olivia and Quinn was talking Fitz was happy that he was pulled away with Abby and Huck he was planning something that he needed their help and did not want Olivia to know.

"Huck, Abby I need your help," he said

"What do you need from us, Mr. Pervert President?" Abby said.

"Abby please Olivia is going to kill me, it was just a joke. I wanted to make you laugh." Fitzs said

"Abby leave him alone, leave them alone," Huck said.

"I was just having a little fun and he was the one who stared it, but I'll let it go not for you sake but for my sake." Abby said.

"Thank you, now I need your help. I want to propose again and I'm not the President anymore. I want to make something big and I don't have the same access I once did. I need you guys to help me to make that night very special for Olivia so she won't find a way out this time." Fitz said.

"I think if you do that you will push her away," Huck said.

"I have a feeling that this time it will be different, I think this time I'll get the girl." Fitz said.

"You two deserve to be together, You and Olivia have gone your different ways so many times and you always found the way back to each other. I'll help you Mr. President. My friend is back and she really deserves to be happy, with the man she loves." Abby said.

"Fitz you guys can call me Fitz please we are family now, right?." Fitz said.

"You won't hurt her anymore, you will take care and not harm her?" Huck said.

"No, Huck when she hurts I hurt. She my beating heart Huck I'll always protect her and do my best to never see her hurt ever again." Fitz said.

"Ok then Mr. P...Fitz we'll help you. What do you need from us?" Huck said

"I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know soon, Thank you." Fitz said. "Abby if you need anything from me just let me know. I know your hurting and if there anything I could do to help I will." Fitz said

"Thank you, Fitz, " She said.

Back at the living, After thinking for awhile Olivia still did not have an answer for Quinn there is to much going on so she does not know what to do, so she says. "Quinn I honestly don't know what to say, I don't have an answer for you yet. There is a lot going on, and still a lot to do to put all this behind us. So I'm not saying yes or no, I need time to give you an answer. I need time to think this through.

"Take all the time you need, but I'll start moving my things back to my old office. The office I'm using belongs to one person and one person only." Quinn said.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

Abby yelled, "We are coming back?"

"You guys can come back," Quinn said.

When they all got back to the living Room and settled. Olivia looked at them with her eyes holding back the tears, she had her family back. She thought they would never forgive her for what she did. She got up out of the sofa and said, "I need to thank you all for being there for me and not giving up on me. When stepping into the dark side, at first it just felt like a misstep, a compromise, a concession to reality, a bad move well played and at one point, I was only going in one direction." Fitz went and stood right behind her rubbing her shoulder. He was proud and she never stopped speaking, "And by the time I realized how far down that path I was, I was lost. Everything was unrecognizable. I was unrecognizable, I was unrecognizable even to myself. I found myself doing things I never thought I'd do, in ways I never thought I'd do them, to save things that I was not even sure I wanted to save, but I couldn't help it. And that is when I saw I was done. I thought you would never look at me again. But you guys never gave up on me. You pulled me back when I thought I didn't exist anymore. So thank you."

"Liv we've all stepped into the dark side and guess what you pulled us out. It was our turn we are family and family sticks together." Abby said. Quinn and Huck nodded and they all came close to hug hug. Fitz steps back so they could have their moment. When Olivia noticed that he stepped away she looked back and reached for him.

"Everything I just said was meant for all of you including you Fitz." Olivia said. She didn't really like the touchy-feely thing. But she needed it Fitz came and joined them on their group hug and they stayed like that for a minute. After that minute she pulled away and said, "And thank you for your bravery to go up there and put your life on the line. Even knowing we could've all gone down for it."

Abby, Huck and Quinn all said together, "Over a cliff."

She looked at them and smiled and said, "Over a cliff." As soon as they left the Apartment Fitz pulled Olivia close to him he hugged her tight.

"I told you, you were right. You are always right. I told you everything was going to be alright."He said.

"I really meant want I said Fitz. I'm grateful you didn't give up on me. That day when we hugged at our house right before we came to Washington I thought it was our last hug. That you would never forgive me for what I was about to do next." She said

"I know you meant every word you said. That was not MY Livvie and I would do anything to get my Sweet Baby back, my Doux Bebe. I never, and would never give up on you Livvie. I would go over any cliff with you or for you. You are the Love of my Life I cannot Live without you Livvie," He said.

"I Love... I Love you too. You are the only man I truly loved and love," She said.

He pulled her close and gently placed his forehead on hers, and his hand around her tailbone. They stared deep into each other eye. That big Blue eyes staring passionately right into her eyes. And that big bright brown eyes staring right through him. They stayed like that for a while. There was no one to interrupted, in that moment it was only them. She was thrilled and relieved that she didn't cause anymore pain or suffering to the people she loved, to the Country she loved. Everything was out in the open and B613 is out of the picture. He was just happy he was finally able to be with the woman he loves without any worries that someone or something would tear them apart. Finally he placed his lips on hers softly and second later he intensified their kiss. He picked her up and headed back to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and ripped her clothes and his clothes off. And stared planting kisses from down on her toes up her body. Every kissed she felt made her feel his passion and it intensified the way she wanted him when he was close enough she pull him up to lock their lips but he said, "Uh-uh, you are going to have to beg for that." He started to make his was his way back down again, her checks, her neck. The lower he went the more intense her moan became. She felt her blood start to boil. When he reached her pleasure points she grabbed the sheet tight not able to contain herself, she tough she was going to explode. Her moan stared to get louder and the sound of her happiness made his tongue intensify its strokes. She tried to pull him back up to her mouth, she wanted his kisses but he wouldn't move this time. By the time she reached her climax she was begging for his mouth to touch hers, and as she reached, he climbed up into her he felt her wetness, and it was all because of him. When he was inside her it felt like her wall was vibrating. Just then he kissed her and continued his stroke and slowly he stared to get faster and faster. The pleasure that she could bring him, give him no one else could. With a final stroke both of them reached their climax. He looked at her like he was looking at one of the rarest Diamond. "Livvie I love more than I ever thought was possible." He said as he kissed her.

"I do too Fitz," She said. She Laid her head on his chest and within minutes of them just enjoying each other warms she fell asleep with the sound of his heart beating. After she slept so did he holding into her. He is never going to let her go.

They napped for about two hours. Fitz woke up first but didn't move he didn't want to wake her up. He just held her until she woke up. When she woke up he gave her a big smile, "Good afternoon Livvie." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Good afternoon Fitz," smiling right back at him.

"Well I'm going to make us something to eat." He said.

"We don't have anything except for wine and popcorn," she says.

"Yes we do, yesterday when you went to see you father I went to the grocery store and bought some food." He said.

"Thank you, I guess I'll go take a shower and get ready," she said.

He got up out of bed and slipped into his boxers and started looking for his phone. "What are you looking for?" She says.

"My phone," He said

"Could you please find mine too?" She said, "There must be thousands of messages and voicemails."

"Here is yours and here is mine." He came to her handing over her phone to her as she reached for the phone he says, "Uh-uh my reward first." She locked her lips on his. "Ok," he said. "Here it go."

"I'll go make us something to eat. Don't take to long ok." He said. He got into the kitchen, he made some poached eggs, toasted some croissant, grilled some bacon, squeezed some oranges for fresh orange juice, made tea and coffee, washed some berries, and cut some avocados. He set everything on the dining room table and washed all dishes. And went back to call her to eat. She was done talking a shower she was now fixing her hair and her make up. He watched her for a couple of minutes until she noticed he was there.

"What?" She asked.

"You are beautiful," he says. "You do not need all that." She smiled.

"Ok I'm not going to be able to finish getting ready with you there staring at me." She said embarrassed.

"Breakfast is ready or Brunch," He says

"I'll be a couple of minutes," she says.

"While you are getting ready I'll hop in the shower then." He said.

"Ok," she said. He took a shower fixed his hair and started putting his clothes on. And she was still not done. As he finished putting his clothes on she was also finished. They walked to the dining room.He pulled her seat for her.

He looked at her and said, "I think I'm going to have to warm it up again."

"No... it's perfect... you are trying to spoil me," she says

"In anyway I can," he says and plating tender soft kiss on her lips.

"So, I have to go to the White House to talk to Mellie and start to end this mess for once and for all, and then I have to go to my father I need to thank him he saved us, he saved us all." She says.

"He did," Fitz says

"Will you came with me?" She asks.

"I have to go to the office, and I have to go see our lawyers. But I'll meet you after I'm done." He says

"So, we can meet for dinner at my Father's. Ok?" She says

"Ok, I'll pick you up and we can go together. Do you think your father is going to be ok with me going with you?" He asks.

"Yes, and you two need to get along. I need both of you in my life." She says.

"Anything for you my Doux Bebe," He says. They finished their breakfast and cleaned up. Brushed their teeth and headed out. He dropped her off at the White House and went to his office. He called Abby and Huck to meet him there after he had spoken to his lawyers and they agreed. He already had a bunch of ideas in his head.

 **Sorry guys for taking so long. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading**

 **Will Rowan finally accept Fitz?**

 **Now what is Fitz planing for the big day. Can he top his last proposal? Will she say yes?**

 **Please let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll post again this week.**


	5. The Planning

Fitz had just talked to his lawyers and they affirmed him that there was no way that this could come back and bite them in the ass in the future. Everything was finally behind them and everyone could finally move on with their lives. He finished some paperwork that was waiting for him for a couple of days.

Olivia was at the White House to setting up paperwork for Cyrus resignation and for Charlie release. She been to meetings all day and she was helping finalize the details to finally put everything behind them.

Early in the evening Abby and Huck arrived for their meeting with Fitz.

"Hello, thank you again so much for helping me. So Abby I need your help to get everything decorated. I have an idea about where I want to do it. I've spoken to Marcus to see if he would be able to get the place isolated." Fitz said

"We are not going to be able to be there?" Abby asked.

"You want her to say no, you know how Liv is. I want to do this right, so she would not have a single reason to say no or run away," He said. "Now Huck I want you to create a distraction so she would think that we are going to a fancy dinner party. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, why a fancy dinner?" Huck asked.

"I want both of us to be well dresses without being questioned by her. Can you come up with something?" Fitz asked.

"You won't hurt her, right?" Huck asked

"No, the only thing I want is to make her the happiest woman on earth. She just has to let me." Fitz replied.

"Ok, I'll do it." Huck said.

"Thank you, Abby I want you to setup the best Caterer for the dinner. I want the place to be lit up with candles and only soft light. Lots of red and white roses decorative bouquets and rose petals all over the place." He said.

"Got it, lots of roses and rose petals and soft light plus candle lights. That means there is no budget right?" Abby asked

"I know it's going to be expensive Abby, I know what I'm asking for." Fitz said

"Just making sure," Abby said.

"I want her to be happy Abby," He said.

"I know, I just wish I could be there." Abby said.

"I know you do, but I want the wedding to happen. So it's just me and her for the engagement. I promise in the wedding you will be there and will be a very special part of it too," he said.

"Ok, are you using the same ring or are you buying a new one?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to use the same engagement ring the one that belonged to Betsy Ross, but I brought it to the jewelers to have something added to it and also to add a carving. With that said I want it to be on a Thursday or Friday because I want to spend the weekend in Vermont. Are we all on the same page?" He said.

"No, we don't have a date or place." Abby said

"I'll have Marcus send you the location as soon as it is set that I'll be able to get it. It's a very special place to me and I think it will bring me luck. As for the date I wanted to do it today but I want everything to be behind us. She can't have any reason to say no. If she finds one little thing she will run," He said. He pauses for a moment takes a deep breath and says, "I know she wants this as much as I do, but every time we are on the verge of making some kind of commitment she runs. It's like working hard to break down a wall and when you turn to break the last part the wall, the wall is back up. I need this to be perfect I need to be able to break that last part of the wall."

Abby and Huck looked at him with a smile on their face and nodded, "We'll do anything we can to help you Fitz," Abby said.

"I was thinking next Thursday, I think by then everything would be resolved, don't you think?" Fitz said.

"Yes, I think it should and I'll help her with anything she needs to make sure everything is taken care of," Huck said.

Fitz stopped for a minute thinking and he said, "Abby we are going to use two different rooms one for dinner and we would have a restaurant like low lit dinner and then I would disappear and she would come looking for me, all doors should be locked the only door that should be open is the the door that leads to me and when she find that door I want it to have red rose petals, soft light, and candles leading her to me. When she arrives at the other room I'll be waiting for her there and that is the room that I want all the roses decorative bouquets, soft lights and candles. I want it to have a dance floor, I want you to find a way to grab her record collection and find a record player. I want to have another rose petals pathway to where the ring is going to be. Once Marcus says everything is allset with the place, I'll take you guys there so you can see everything. What do you guys think?" Fitz said.

"I love it," Abby said and Fitz phone starts ringing.

"That's good," Huck said

"Just a second it's Liv, I'm suppose to pick her up and I'm late." He said answering the phone. "Hi Livvie."

"Your late Fitz, are you coming?" Olivia said.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with things here, I'm on my. I'll be there soon." He said.

"Ok hurry up, you know I hate waiting. Bye," Olivia said.

"I Love you," He said as he was hanging up the phone. I have to go before she has a fit. I'll talk to guys as soon as I have an answer about the place I want. Thank you, this means everything to me."

"We are happy to help," Abby said.

"Yeah, Now go before she kills you," Huck said.

"Remember not a word of this to anyone," Fitz said

Abby and Huck locked their lips and Abby said, "Now go."

"Bye, thank you." Fitz said.

Abby and Huck waved him goodbye and left to go home.

He got into his car and told his driver, "step on it or I'm a dead man." When he arrived he got out of the car to help her in. "You're late I told 6:00 pm it's 6:30pm. We have to be at my Father's house at 7:00 pm now I can't go home change," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry Livvie it won't happen again," He said and gave her a kiss and helped her in the car. "It's just that it has been 3 days since I was at the office and I had I lot of paper work to go over. I also had a meeting with our lawyers and I lost track of time."

"What did they say?" She asked.

"They said that they drew an agreement with the Selective Committee. Neither this committee or any other committee can bring this back. They can never charge us with anything we have done before today," he said. He gave her an envelopes with all the paper work. "I asked them to do the same thing for your team, Mellie and your father. Our past will never bite us in the ass again. It's all over."

"Not quite, Cyrus has not shown his face in the White House for the last few days. So as much as I wanted this to be over it's not just yet." She said

"I knew you were irritated with something more than just me being late." He said

"I'll be fine I just want all of this to be over. I was able to get somethings in order in the White House but it still going to take me a while to get everything in order." She said

Everything became quiet and she stared to look through the papers he had handed her and when he heard her saying it was going to take a while to get everything in order, he felt a little scared is she going to be able to get everything done by next Thursday. Will her mind be clear of problem by then. He felt that there was something else irritating her but he could not put his finger on it. He didn't want to ask her what it was because they were almost at her father's house and he didn't want to put her in a worse mood than she was. He also was feeling nervous even though Rowan came to him for help, he knew that Rowan could turn against him anytime. The rest of the way Olivia looked through the papers the lawyers had given her. Once they arrived Olivia looked at Fitz and asked, "Are you ready?"

Fitz nervousness grew a little and said, "Maybe I just should live you two to talk."

"Are you scared?" She laughed

"More of a nervousness, we never know what your father will do," he said

"Come on we will be fine," She said pulling him out of the car. He pulled her back before she rang the door bell. Put his arms around her hips and kissed her.

"Just a little good luck kiss," he said.

She pulled away and rang the door bell still holding his hand, "Hi dad" she said as soon he opened the door and hugged him. Rowan did know what to make of this. It felt good to have his little in his arms, but this was not something he was used to.

When she pulled away he said, "Come on in."

"Good evenings Mr. Pope," Fitz said

Rowan stuck his hand out and said, "Good evening Mr. President, come in. Please make yourselfs at home I'm just putting the last finishing touches." Fitz wonder of through the house while Rowan went back to the kitchen. It was the first time he was there. He stared to look at the pictures on the walls and the pictures in the frames around the halls and living room. He was amazed to see pictures of his Livvie from when she was younger, a kid, and baby. He picked up a picture of her when she was a baby and stared to imagine how their baby would've looked like. She comes behind.

"What with that face?" She asked

"I'm just amazed of how beautiful you are, how beautiful you have always been." He said, she smiled at him and gave him a kiss. What they didn't noticed was that Rowan was watching them.

He interrupted them by saying, "Your right she is, since the first time I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was the most beautiful baby in the world. You know what Mr. President I never thought you would be good enough for my daughter."

"Dad please," She said.

"No, Livvie let me finish. She suffered a lot when she was with you. I have done everything In my power to tear you guys apart. I am father I just wanted what was best for my daughter and I knew she suffered when she was with you. But when I succeed and you guys were pulled apart. I turned her into me I knew there was just one person that loved her even more than me to bring my daughter back, to fix what I had done. So I thank you for helping me and for coming back for my daughter." Rowan said.

Fitz smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Pope. Liv is the Love of my life I would do anything for her and I never want to hurt her. Please call me Fitz."

"Ok then, call me Eli," Rowan said "Lets have dinner." They all waked to the dining room.

As they sat on the table Olivia turned to her father and said, "Dad I just came here to say thank you. Thank you for saving us and for exposing B613. Thank you for saving us from going to prison. I know how hard it must've been for you. B613 was you baby, your legacy, everything you ever lived for."

"It was and it took me far too long to realize that there are somethings that are far more important than the republic, than B613. You are far more important than anything in my life and I was not going to let you go to prison. I just need help from some friends he said. Fitz and Quinn helped me get the courage to stand there and put everyone in that committee in their place. Quinn showed me that being a parent is one job we can quit. Fitz showed me that you are my republic and that you were the one I had to protect above all other things. I'm grateful that you found good people to surround yourself with and that these people were able to love you the way I never did. Because of these people I have my daughter back. So don't thank me Livvie I for once in my life just did my job as a parent. I instead of erasing your hopes and dreams like I always did, I protected you so you could fulfill your hopes and your dreams. That is how it is going to be from now on." By the time Rowan finished his speech water was running down from all three of their faces. Rowan wiped the tears from her face and kissed her head. Fitz held her hand tight. They ate, drank wine, talked and had desert. Rowan showed Fitz the rest of the house. Showed him Olivia room and showed him more pictures of Olivia as a child. Olivia watched them and she felt blessed to have those men in her life.

"Ok Dad, I think we saw enough pictures for today and it is getting late we have to go." She said holding her hand out so Fitz would hold on to. Fitz got up took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia handed Rowan an envelope and said, "These paper are giving us our immunity. Our past stays in the past and it can never bite us in the ass again. We can all put everything behind us"

When they turned to leave Rowan called out to her, "Olivia just a minute." Olivia looked back with Fitz standing right behind her hold on to one of her hips. The Rowan continued, "I just want to Apologize for everything I made you suffer. To giving you a dead mother and then sending you away to boarding school. For not being there for you whenever you needed me. For always crushing your hopes and dreams. I learned that family is all that matters, maybe a little to late, but I learned that family is not a weakness. Family is what makes you stronger, so please don't make the same mistake that I made. Allow yourself to be happy allow yourself to have a family. I am proud of you Olivia, I'm proud of the woman you became." Fitz pushed her slightly forward her father and she nodded at her father and gave him another hug. "Thank you Fitz for having your lawyers draw this immunity for me.

"No, problem Eli," Fitz said

"Thank you Dad, for everything you did for my family, for saying all that to me now, and for dinner." She pauses for a minute and then asked, "Can we have Sunday dinners back at the table?"

"Always sweetheart, and Fitz you are always welcome to come also." Rowan said

"Thank you Eli, for everything. Goodnight," Fitz said and held his hand out for a hand shake. They shook hands and Fitz stood by the door waiting for Olivia to say goodbye. She hugged her Father and Rowan kissed her on her cheek.

"Goodnight Dad, see you on Sunday." She said. She walked over to Fitz, He wrapped his hand around her waist and they walked to the car. Fitz opened the car door and helped her in. He got in the car and closed the door.

"That was interesting," he said. "I thought he was going to attack me in every way that he could."

"Im really happy about what happened today." She said. "I loved that you came with me. And Fitz... I think that he actually changed."

"I also think that he really changed too." Fitz said. "I'm glad he did, because he was missing out on the most important gift that he has ever gotten."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"You, you are the most amazing woman, your father was a fool not to see you for who you are, but for who he wanted you to be. You are one of my most especial gifts." He said

She smiled kissed him softly on the lips and said laying on his arm. "You are one of the most amazing gifts that I have too."

He put his arm around her and kissed her head. They stayed like that, the rest of the ride home. When they arrived home she turned on the TV and Fitz asked her going to do the kitchen, "I'm going to get a water, would you like some or maybe some tea?" Once she turned on the TV her attention went all to the TV. "Liv?" He asked again.

"Tea would be good thank you." She said.

He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the lip and said, "Anything for you, My Doux Bebe." On news it was showing information about Jake Ballard and the B613 case. She turned off the TV and went to the shower. She took a really quick shower and when she got out of the bathroom Fitz came with the Tea looking for her and said, "What happened?"

"I'm just tired and wanted to get ready for bed." She said.

"Ok, I'm going to take my shower too and I'll meet you in bed." He said. She seemed off but he didn't want to ask just yet. He kissed her and got in the bathroom. She drank her tea while she changed. Then she took the cup to the kitchen and washed it she walked back to the bedroom and got in bed. Fitz got out of the bathroom and saw that she was laying there staring at the ceiling he changed quickly, turned the lamps beside the bed on and turned the light off in the room. He laid next to her and said, "What's wrong Livvie?"

She shakes her head from side to side and said, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Liv please, I know you and I know there is something bothering you." He said.

"I'm fine Fitz," She says.

"Livvie you can talk to me I don't like seeing you like this." He said.

She came closer to him and laid her head on his chest and said, "I'll be fine right here."

"Olivia," he said in a strong voice.

"Ok, there is something bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to be here in your arms." She said

He pulled her face so she could look at him right in to his eyes and said, "I'll stop talking about if you promise you will talk to me later about this. No more running remember."

She took a big breath and said, "Ok... No more running.

He took her back in his arms. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other's embrace. Olivia broke the silence asking, "Is this weekend your weekend with Teddy?"

"Yes," He said a little puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing it's good that he has time with his dad." She says.

"Yeah, I missed him when I was in Vermont and being back here in Washington I get to spend more time with him. By the way, I'm going to spend the weekend at the hotel with him." He said.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him and said, "Why don't you bring him here? We can all hag out together."

Fitz was surprised he didn't expect this and said, "Is that why your like this?"

"No, but I just don't want to be alone this weekend. I don't want to be alone until this is all over." She said.

"Olivia children are tough, they can be a hand full," he said. He loved that she was asking him to stay with her and he did feel like he needed to stay with her, but to bring Teddy to stay with them. He didn't think Olivia was ready for that specially because she hadn't been around him. She had seen him but never really been around him.

"I know but I can handle it," she said.

He thought other wise and said, "Liv there is no place for him to sleep here. I have some of his things in the hotel so I don't have to bring things back and forth." He was trying to change her mind or to make more difficult than it was.

"We can buy one of those beds that folds and we can put it in the living room. You can go get some of his things and bring it here. You might have to go there anyways and get some of you thing." She said

"Olivia are you trying to ask me to move in with?" He asked.

"No , but since you asked, yes you can move in with me. You are here all the time anyways. Your hotel room is there going to waste. So what do you say?" She asked.

"Thank you... but are you sure. Your not gonna get tired of me and throw me out? And Teddy can be a handful," he said.

"No more running, I Love you, and I don't want to be away from you. What is wrong with that?" She said.

"Ok, no more running, I'll come and stay here with you. And Teddy will come here and stay with us this weekend I still have time to get his things. He needs to get to know his stepmother," he said.

When he said stepmother that scared her a little but she still went along with it and said, "Thank you, it will be fine, you'll see."

"I know, I Love you," He said still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He was happy for one thing. She made a commitment to him and he felt that this time it was maybe different. As he was thinking. She laid back on his chest and quickly fell asleep. He laid a kissed on her head and also slept with her in his arms.

 **So what do you guys think? Please let me know I love to see your comments.**

 **What is Olivia really worried about? Is Teddy going to behave himself? Will Olivia behave herself? Was this a good idea? Has Rowan really changed? Will Olivia like the surprise? Will she say yes?**

 **Thank you so much guys.**


	6. Let go

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I Love your comment and everytime I see them it makes want to write more. Thank you so much. So I have something in mind for the engraving of the ring but I want to know what ideas you guys have on what should be engraved on the ring. Please leave me a message to let me know.**

A day had passed since they had dinner at Olivia's father house. She still was not able to see Cyrus so he could sign his resignation letter. She was pissed because things were talking longer that what she wanted. She still had a lot to figure out. She didn't know what to do with her life. Would she help Fitz with his foundation, would she go back to OPA, should she move away to Vermont and start a new life. One thing she knew was that she did not want to work at the White House anymore. She was irritated that Cyrus didn't show again and another day had passed and she decided to go home.

Fitz was thrilled because Marcus was able to get the place he wanted for the proposal. He was on his way there to meet with Abby and Huck. As he arrived he saw that Abby and Huck was there waiting for him.

"Hey guys thank you for coming, Come on, Mr. Jones is waiting for us." Fitz said while he shook their hands. They nodded and followed him inside to Mr. Jones office.

"Hi Mr. Jones, thank you for taking the time to meet me and thank you for lending the place for the night." He said and shook his hand. "This is Abby and Huck, they will be helping me with everything."

"Hi nice to meet you." Mr. Jones said to Abby and Huck.

"Like wise," Abby said and Huck nodded.

"Well Mr. President this is not something we usually do but since it came from you so we had to do it. You had your ups and downs but you were a great President. I'm really glad to be able to do something for you." Mr. Jones said.

"Thank you, Did Marcus tell you what we needed?" Fitz said.

"Yes, come with me," he said and walked out of his office were one of his secretaries was waiting. "This is Mrs. Mason she will take to the places we are going to separate for you so you can see if that is what you wanted I'll meet you guys in a couple of minutes." Fitz, Abby, and Huck shook hands with Mrs. Mason.

"Hello Mr. President, and you guys are?" Mrs. Mason said.

"I'm Abby and he is Huck." Abby said

"Well hello Abby and Huck, ok follow me," Mrs. Mason said and she stared walking. "So I'll be the person you will be contacting if you need anything."

"Ok and Abby will be the person that will be contacting you. Abby and Huck knows everything I want and need." Fitz said.

"So how soon can the decorating team be here?" Abby said.

"We will be closed that day we already posted on our website and doors. So next Thursday will be all for you guys. We are here this is the room for the diner that Marcus said. Will this be enough?" Mrs. Mason said. They all went in looked around. Abby and Huck looked with critical eyes to see if they would be able to do everything they needed to do. When they finished they looked at Fitz.

"If this is what you want it works," Abby said to Fitz.

"Yeah for me too," Huck said.

"Great, this is good," Fitz said.

"Ok follow me to the other room," Mrs. Mason said as she walked over to the other room. "This is the other room."

"Thank you," Fitz said, "Could we have a moment?"

"Yes, certainly," Mrs. Mason said and stepped out.

"So this, Abby, Huck come here this is where I want the ring to be I'll make sure it is open or let you guys know if I need you to open it, it has to be in there and then the other things I told you like the dance floor you can put where ever you want. But the ring has to be there it's my Lucky spot." Fitz said

"Why is this place so special to you?" Abby asked. As soon as she asked Fitz phone ringed.

"Just a second," he said to Abby and then he answered the phone. "Hi Livvie, everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm on my way home, Cyrus didn't show again and there is not much that I can do here. Are you free do you want to have lunch." Olivia said

"I'm finished a meeting right now and I'll meet you home in a bit send me a text with what you want and I'll buy it on my way home." Fitz said.

"Everything ok?" Abby asked

"Yeah she is just frustrated, she wants this to be over. I gotta to go can you finish up with Mrs. Mason?" Fitz said

"Yes, are you going to tell me why this place is so special?" Abby said.

"Abby stop being nosy." Huck said.

"I'll tell but just not today, Liv is aggravated and I need to get to her," Fitz said. "Can I count on you guys for this?"

"Don't worry we got this," Huck said and Abby nodded.

"Thank you guys so much, this means the world to me." Fitz said.

"Just so you know we are not doing this for you, we are doing this for Liv. I know she loves you and I know you make her happy." Abby said.

"I'm still thankful," Fitz said. "I gotta to go." As he was walking out He saw Mrs. Mason and Mr. Jones at the door. "Thank you for letting me do this Mr. Jones and thank you for your help Mrs. Mason. My friends Abby and Huck is going to take it from here on. I'm sorry about not telling you exactly why I wanted this but it needs to stay a secret until that night."

"It has been my pleasure Mr. President, no worry at all. Marcus also told me not to tell anyone about your secret is safe with us." Mr. Jones said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the rush but I have someone waiting for me." Fitz said and shook their hands.

"No problem your a busy man I understand," Mr. Jones said

When Olivia arrived home she was still irritated that things were not going her way. She wanted this to be over and things were talking longer than she expected. She got her wine and her cup and sat on her couch. Fitz send her a text asking her what she wanted to eat and she replied. Than she took her glass and went to her room to change into some comfortable clothes. She changed returned to the living room with her glass on her hand and turned on the TV. On the news it was showing that Jake Ballard was being charged for the assassination of President Rashad and the attempted assassination of Cyrus. She couldn't help but feel bad they all did bad things. Even though that he deservered to be in prison she couldn't help but to feel bad. He was like a brother to her, she felt responsible for him because of what her father did to him and maybe if she would've just let him go a while before he would've been a better person. She should've left the island by herself and left him there. While she was lost on her mind Fitz came in the apartment with a large bag of gettysburger. He noticed how lost in her thought she was. He put the the gettysburger bag in the dining room and also put his things down. He came to her gave her a pucker on her lips.

"Livvie what's wrong?" Fitz said.

"Nothing, did you bring the food?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, everything you asked me to, but I know that there is something wrong please tell me," Fitz said.

"Can we eat?" Olivia said.

"Livvie are you upset with me is it something I did?" Fitz said.

"No, you are great, you've been great. I'll be fine lets just eat, Ok?" Olivia said. Fitz nodded and gave in to her, he didn't want to push her and cause a fight, he knew there was something wrong but he decided to let her eat first then he would push on it. She gave him a kiss and walked to the dining room and he followed.

Abby and Huck was back at OPA. Abby had called the decorator and caterer to make an appointment so they could see the place. After she went in to Huck office and stood by the door. She asked, "Do you think she will run again? I know she loves him but I also know Liv. She is terrified of losing Fitz but she is also terrified of making an commitment. I'm just afraid that we are doing all of this and she is going to run from it and she would be mad at us on top of everything."

"You just said it she loves him and she is scared of losing him so she won't run," Huck said.

"Huck you know Liv, better than anyone, I have a feeling she is going to run. What do you think?" Abby said.

"I think it's time to go and talk to her, I think it is best if you go first. Go there tonight not now because he is probably there. Call her first make sure he is not there she is not going to talk to you if he is there. Maybe tomorrow or the next day I'll go talk to her and maybe later on we could talk to her together. I think she will need a little push from us. It's not because she doesn't love him, she does, everyone knows that she does but she is scared to make commitment and I think it's not the commitment itself it is just the title that scares her." Huck said.

"I'll do that I'm going to finish what I have to do and I'll head over to her apartment," Abby said.

"Just be careful Abby not to spoil the surprise, don't tell her. Find a way to speak to her without telling her." Huck said. Abby nodded and walked back to her office.

Olivia ate quietly she didn't speak much, after they were done eating she cleaned up and Fitz watched her still sitting on the the dining room table. When she went to the kitchen to discard of the trash Fitz went and sat on the sofa and waited for her there. When she returned Fitz said, "Come here Liv sit next to me." She did what he asked and he continued, "Look there is something bothering and I see it in your eyes. I am here for you and I feel helpless when I see you like this. I asked you to talk to me, you said you would, I think now is the time you start talking." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, I need you to be calm and I need you to listen and understand what I will say." she said.

"Ok, so tell me what is wrong?" Fitz said.

"I need to go see Jake." Olivia said

"No you don't, I'm not letting you near Jake ever again," Fitz said.

"Fitz now is not the time to be jealous, you said you would listen and understand," Olivia said.

"I did listen and I did understand what you said and you are not going to go see Jake again Olivia and that is final," Fitz said almost yelling.

"One you are not my owner, two you do not tell me what to do. I have to go see Jake and I'm going to go see him wether or not you what me to," Olivia said. She hated when he tried to control her, that is not how she wanted the conversation to go. She was going to tell him eventually what was going on but she didn't want anger to get in the way of her conversation. When she said that Fitz looked at her and then stared to walk towards the door. "WAIT," she said loud. He stopped near the door but didn't look back. She walked towards him and said, "I Love you." He turned and looked at her still not saying anything. She placed her hands softly on his cheek and placed her lips on his and then continued talking, "I don't need to go see Jake for Jake or to make you feel jealous. I need to go there to get peace mind. Jake was there for me when I needed and I feel responsible for what happened to him. We all did bad things, very bad things, but he is the only one that is going to go to prison for it. I can't help to think that he is what he is and were he is now because of of me."

"Olivia you are not responsible for Jake and his actions," Fitz said.

"Fitz I should've let go of Jake a long time ago, when we left for the island and I came back I should've let him go then and there. I should've just came back by myself and left him there." Olivia said

Fitz hated to hear about the island. He then said, "You are not Jake keeper you don't own him anything."

"I owe this to myself, I need to go there and tell him to let me go because I have already let go of him. I need to apologize for playing with his emotions," She said.

"What about me, what about my emotions, Fitz said loud. Fitz phone stared to ring it was Marcus and he answered. "Marcus," he said. Marcus talked he wasn't really listening his head was about to explode and he wanted a break from that conversation and he then said to Marcus again on the phone, "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He looked back at Olivia and said, "I though we were moving forward in our relationship but everytime I think we are talking a step forward you run away I have to go." With that he left and went back to his office he didn't want to be so hard on her but he needed time from that conversation and he was mad he didn't want to say things he would regret.

She went back to her sofa and laid there thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go see Jake. Maybe she could just let go of him there and not have to see him. Abby arrived at Olivia's door and knocked. Olivia got up quickly and opened the door thinking it was Fitz that came back. When she opened the door she saw Abby and she couldn't help to change the expression on her face.

"Well thank you for the excitement for seeing me." Abby said.

"Sorry, I thought that you were Fitz we just had a disagreement," Olivia said.

"What happened?" Abby asked

"He got mad because I said I needed to see Jake," Olivia said.

"Liv..." Abby said

"What Abby I don't need to see Jake because I'm in love with him and Fitz knows this. Fitz is the man that I Love, that I'm in Love with. Jake I feel like he is like a brother to me and I feel like I'm at fault for what he became and what is going on to him. I should've let him go a long time ago and I need to tell him I'm sorry for that and I need to tell him to let go because I was never in love and I'll never be in love with him." Olivia said

Abby saw a opening to what she was there to do, she wasn't sure how she would get to that point when she went there. But Olivia gave her this opening and she took it as soon as she had a chance she was kind of thankful for their fight. And she said, "Does He really know Liv?"

"Who?" Olivia said. Abby gave her a look like are you really asking me this and Olivia said, "Abby.."

"Don't Abby me, you know everytime you left him you ran to Jake. Olivia the man wants you to be with you, he want to marry you he wants to spend the rest of his life with you and you are worried about Jake," Abby said.

"Abby don't make me feel horrible for this," Olivia said.

"Liv do you Love Fitz are you ready to spend the rest of your life with him?" Abby said wanting to push her to the limit and wanting to make her see it through.

"Abby want kind of question is that you know I love Fitz, you know Fitz is the only man that I have ever truly loved," Olivia said.

"If he came through that door right now, came straight to you kneeling at your foot and talking out a ring from his pocket and saying 'Olivia Pope would you marry me?' Would you accept it?" Abby said.

"Abby I asked him to move in with me." Olivia said.

"Would you accept? Liv. Just answer the question." Abby said

"Abigail..." Olivia said

"No Liv just answer the question?" Abby said.

"Why are you here Abby?" Olivia said.

"Oh no Liv, you are not dragging me out. We are having this conversation. Liv I lost the person I Loved I'm not able to get him, his dead. You know I thought he was going to propose to me. I was ready to say no to him to push him away, until I found out he was about to die and then I ended up proposing to him. In the end it was all a miss understanding but that is not the point. The point is that after he almost died all that fear I had about marriage disappeared. Liv David is dead I can't marry him or have a family with him. Liv stop running from your happiness, we all know you love him and we all know that he loves you. Remember when he got shoot you almost lost him remember how you felt. I know your scared, but don't shut down your happiness because your scared," Abby said

"Abby do you think I can be a married person? I do Love him with all my heart. He the only man I ever truly loved, but I don't think I can't be a married person. In the beginning of our relationship and until a couple of years ago that was all I ever wanted. Right now I don't know if anyone should get married or can be married. What we have now is good I don't want to ruin it. I don't need a ring and a dress to know that he loves me, he has proven to me in various different ways." Olivia said.

"Liv, all he wants to do is to make up for all the time both of you has lost. Of course you can be a married person. Olivia Carolyn Pope can be what ever she puts her mind to." Abby said

Olivia grabbed Abby hand and smiled and said, "It is very scary Abby." Olivia said

"I know it is, but you can do it if you want to do it. Do you want it? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with that man? Is there any other person you want to be with?" Abby said

"Yes... I want Fitz, there is no other person I rather be with, his the Love of my life. I do want to spend my life with him. But after our fight tonight I think his not going to ever propose to me," Olivia said.

"He is just mad because almost everytime you left him you ran to Jake. When you mentioned that you wanted to see Jake you know he has his reasons for not liking that idea. His scared that you will choose Jake over him. But deep down in his heart he knows that you love him more than anything," Abby said.

"Maybe I shouldn't go see Jake right?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe," Abby said

"Thank you Abby," Olivia said holding on tighter to Abby hand. "I'm so, so sorry about what happened to David." Tears stared running down Abby cheeks and Olivia followed and pretty soon they both stared crying and Abby hugged Olivia for support and Olivia hugged her back. Olivia consoled Abby and they talked more.

Fitz got back to his office in a bad mood. Marcus noticed his bad mood but did not want to make him angrier before they finished up what they needed to do. Fitz has not been spending much time in the institution and he needed to get things done when he was there. After they had gone through everything they had to Marcus asked, "What is wrong? Why are you on such a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood," Fitz said

"Really I can get a couple of people here that will beg to differ," Marcus said

"Leave me alone Marcus," Fitz said

"Ok, I'm just trying to help. I'm your friend you know you can talk to me," Marcus said

"Look Marcus I'm sorry I just had a disagreement with Olivia, I don't want to get in to it but I hate that she feel like she wants to do something but I feel like I was to hard on her." Fitz said

"Fitz one thing I learned about Olivia is that the more you tell her what do to do, the more reason she has not to do what you say, or the more you push her to do something she doesn't what to do, the more reason she has not to do it, she is very stubborn." Marcus said

"Yeah..." Fitz said and smiled. "She is very stubborn." Marcus left his office. Fitz stayed thinking about the argument he had with Olivia maybe she was right. Maybe it was best if she went to see Jake and tell him that she had let go of him. As much as he didn't want to admit he was a good friend to Olivia. He decided to go back home to finish his talk with Olivia. When he arrived he let him self in. He saw Abby and Olivia with red puffy eyes and eating popcorn and drinking wine. He said, "Are you guys ok?"

"Oh... Fitz Hi, we did not see you come in, I have to go," Abby said. She looked at Olivia and winked, Olivia smiled and Abby said hugging her, "Thank you." Olivia nodded and then Abby walked to Fitz and said quietly so only he could hear her, "You will need to thank me later." He looked at her with a puzzled look and she left.

"Is everything ok he said taking Abby place on the couch?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, we were just talking about David," Olivia said.

Fitz took a deep breath and said, "Look Liv..."

Olivia cut him of and said, "No Fitz, it's ok maybe you were right I don't need to go see Jake and I'm sorry I over reacted it is just that I hate when people tell me what to do. I want you to know something, I Love you, You are the only man I have ever truly loved. There is no other man I rather be with, your the only one for me." Olivia said

"I Love you too my sweet baby," he said as he kissed her.

"I never loved Jake. Jake was easy and I felt responsible for him because of what my father did to him and he was there for me when I needed him. So all I wanted to do was to be there for him one last time and tell him to let go and tell him I'm sorry because I was doing to him exactly what my father did to him. But I thought about it I don't have to go. I'll make peace with myself some other way," She said

"I want you to go, if you need to do this for yourself, than I want you to go. He is being transferred to super max in Illinois tomorrow, the trail is over." Fitz said

"Fitz, maybe it's not a good idea," Olivia said

"I want you to go, I'll be fine," Fitz said

"Would you come with me?" Olivia asked

"I think it would be better if you went alone, if you went with me he would see as a confrontation and all you want to do would not work." Fitz said

"Thank you, I Love you very, very much," Olivia said

"I Love you too," Fitz said and stared kissing her with in seconds the kiss stared to intensify. They kissed with passion. Fitz broke the kiss and asked playfully, "Do you want me to show that I love you here or in the bedroom? Either way is fine for me."

She smiled and said, "Well we can start here and make our way to the bedroom."

"I love that idea," he stared kissing he passionately. He then made his way down to her neck. She stared pulling his clothes off. He also stared removing her clothes. He made his way down to her breast, and he stared sucking her breats and she stared to feel tingly in the inside.

"Fitz.." she moaned

"I'm going make you beg me to go inside you," Fitz said. As he went to suck her other breast. He stared to go down her body until he got in to her core, the lower he went the louder she got and when he got to her core he sucked on her clit. He sucked and sucked.

She would yell, "Fitz please.." he only stopped sucking her when she pleaded him to stop right after she came. She took a little time to get her self together and thought to her self two can play this game. She stared kissing him and made her way down to his core. First she licked his erected stick and then his balls. His moans got louder and she felt like teasing him and just licked him. When she saw that he couldn't take the teasing anymore she took him into her mouth. She sucked him good she took him deed into her mouth. She felt he was about to come and she took him out of her mouth and she massaged him with her breasts and he came right away. He than picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

"Ok ... you won," he said as he placed her on the bed. It didn't take him long for his erection to form again as he kissed he entered her. She loved the feeling of him being inside her and he loved being inside her. He thrusted into her slowly at first and as time went by he picked up his speed the faster he thrusted the louder her moans got and that was music to his ears. Her wall swelled up around him and he loved how it felt and the both came at the same time. He dropped beside her to catch his breath and as she got her breath.

She looked at him and said, "I'm not done with you." He smiled they continued his party all the way through the night and when the sun was about to come out they fell asleep.

They woke up around 9:00 am the next morning. They took a shower and had breakfast together. While they were having breakfast Olivia said, "I'm excited for today, I hope teddy likes me knowing that I'm your girlfriend. The foldable bed is going to arrive today. I hope he has a nice time here tonight."

"Olivia he will love you, and I'll make sure we all have a nice time," Fitz said.

"Fitz the same time I'm excited, I'm terrified I've never been around kids," Olivia said.

"Don't worry leave the entertainment to me. You will be fine." Fitz said.

"What are you going to do today?" Olivia asked

"I'm going to go to the institute, then I'll go grab us some groceries along with somethings that Teddy likes and than I'm going to go pick up Teddy. How about you?" Fitz said

"Well I'm going to go see Jake and than I'm coming back home to wait for the delivery and than I'm going to go to the White House to see if I can catch Cyrus. Are you sure you don't want to come with me to see Jake." Olivia said

"Yes, we talked about this. I'll meet in the White House and then we can come home together." Fitz said

Fitz helped her clean up the breakfast table and gave her a kiss on his way out. "Call me when you finish with Jake, to let me know how it went," he said while walking out.

"I will," she said. She finished cleaning up the dining room table and the kitchen and was out the door. She got at the Prison an hour before Jake was transferred.

When she left the prison, she called Fitz right away.

He answered, "So how did it go?" He already knew what it was about.

"Better than I expect, I asked him for forgiveness for what I did to him and I told him that I should've let him go a while ago. I was clear to him that I had let him go and that I never loved him." Olivia said

"And how do you feel? Do you feel better now?" Fitz asked

"Yes... I do... it's like all the weight that was on my shoulder is being lifted. When I talked to you and you forgave me, when I talked to Quinn and Mellie and they forgave me and now Jake is out of my life completely I don't feel any responsibility towards him. All I need to do now is get Cyrus to sign his resignation letter and have Charlie released and all the weight will be lifted." Olivia said

"I'm glad," Fitz said, I Love you, see at the White House later today. Ok?" Fitz said

"Ok, I Love you too.

 **I'm so sorry for talking this long to update I traveled and when I got back I had a lot of things to put in order so it took me a while. I was also nervous about writing this chapter because of Jake. But it had to be done. I hope you all liked it. Please leave me your comments they are very important to me.**

 **So, Will Olivia and Teddy hit it off or will there be some tension? Will the proposal work? Will she accept? Will Olivia stay at the White House or go to OPA or work with Fitz?**

 **Don't forget to leave your ideas for the engraving of the ring. Thank you.**


	7. It’s Over

**I know guys I'm sorry. I don't plan on including Jake on any other chapter. I'm so glad that some of you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment with what you think the engraving on engagement ring should say.**

Olivia went back to her apartment changed back to some comfortable clothes. Made her self some tea and sat on her sofa thinking about the decisions she had to make. She needed to decide if she should go back to OPA, would she work with Fitz on his Institution or would she start a new life in Vermont. Well Fitz had just settled in back in DC and his institution was doing great and when she thought about it, it wouldn't be fair to him to go back to Vermont. She still had a lot of things she wanted to accomplish and it would be harder to do from Vermont. She still wanted to make a difference.The house in Vermont is theirs they can go there when ever they want. She put Vermont aside, Vermont would be in her heart and it would be their vacation home or their get away from the craziness home. A place they would go to hide from the world. Maybe they would go live there when they retire and Fitz library will be there so they would visit all the time. Helping Fitz with his institution would be fun but she would not get to do as much as she would in OPA. But if she went back to OPA she didn't want to spend the same amount of time that she used to spend working, she had Fitz now and she needed to spend time with him. Her head was spinning when she heard the door bell ring. It was the delivery guy with fold away bed for Teddy. They build the bed and left. Olivia had bought sheets and comforters for the bed full of Teddy bears. She was really nervous about having Teddy over for the first time. When the bed was ready she decided to get dressed again to go to the White House. When she got there the first thing she did was to find out if Cyrus was there and finally he was. She had already typed up his resignation letter and told Rachel to call Cyrus and tell him that Mellie was calling for him.

When Cyrus showed up at the Oval she gave him the resignation papers for him to sign. She heard everything Cyrus had to say. In a way she kind of felt bad for what Cyrus said to her. He was her mentor, she was his protege. She loved Cyrus like family. Now he was alone and out of a job that he spent his life doing to. But he couldn't be trusted it was something that had to be done. He talked she listened and didn't say much and he left.

She went to where her office used to be. She asked Lucy her secretary to find out how was Charlie's release case and went to the office to see if there was anything she could do to make Mellie life a little easier for when she left the White House for good. Of course she would help Mellie with whatever she needed, but not in any oficial government job, she works better from the outside of the White House. Lucy knocked on her door and she said, "Come in."

"Ms. Pope, Charlei is going to be released in two hours. Here is the paper work for his release." Lucy said.

"Did They contact his family to let them know?" Olivia said.

"I don't think so Ms. Pope, would you like me to contact his family?" Lucy said.

"No Lucy, it's ok I'll go there and contact them myself, Thank you." Olivia said

"Is there anything else you would like me to do for you Ms. Pope?" Lucy asked.

"No Lucy, thank you," she paused for a minute and when she saw Lucy leaving she resumed with a smile on her face. "It was nice working with you Lucy."

"You too Ms. Pope," Lucy said not quite understanding what that really meant.

Olivia looked around the office saying her goodbyes to that place deep in her thoughts. That place didn't bring anything good to her. Yes she was able to achieve a lot of things. But having that office, power was not worth the risk of what she lost and had to regain. When she worked at OPA she was able to achieve things too, it was a lot harder but that fight was better. She took a last look around the office took the papers Lucy gave her and left to go to OPA to tell Quinn about Charlie.

When she arrived at OPA there was no one there. She called out for everyone and no one answered. She walked right to her old Office thinking that Quinn would be there, but instead she saw that the office was exactly the way she left it when she left to work at the White House. Quinn even took out that ugly chair that she put in there. That made her feel very happy, it felt like old times. Her best work was done in that place. OPA was built with her sweat and blood and she couldn't let that die. That was when it hit her, she needed to come back to OPA that is where she is best at. As she was lost in her thoughts and looking around the office the team arrived and she didn't notice them until Quinn came in and said with a smile, "So does this mean you are back?"

Olivia was startled, "Oh... Hi Quinn how long have you been standing there?"

"We just got here, we decided to all go out to eat. So are you here for good?" Quinn said

"I'm here because I bring good news." Olivia said

"Well don't just stand there tell me," Quinn said

"They are releasing Charlie in an hour here are the paper work." Olivia said

"Really? Is that true? Really?" Quinn said

"Yes, everything is in the envelope." Olivia said

Quinn opened the envelope and looked through the papers. Abby and Huck walked in and Abby said, "What's going on here?"

"Charlie is being released in an hour, I have to go get Robin so we can go pick him up." Quinn said

"Quinn can you have someone drop Robin here. I still want to talk to you guys for a bit?" Olivia said

"Yeah sure, I'll have my nanny to drop her off. Just give me a second." Quinn said, she dialed on her phone and when the nanny picked up she said, "Hi Mary, could you please bring Robin to the office as fast as you can for me."

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minuets," Mary said.

"Thank you, see you soon," Quinn said and hung up the phone and then continued her conversation with Olivia. "Ok, what is up? I don't have much time."

"So, I've been walking with this in my purse for a while I needed to give it to you guys." She handed out the envelopes Abby's, Huck's, and to Quinn she handed Quinn's and Charlie's.

"What is this?" Huck asked

"This is immunity, Fitz had his lawyers have this done. The past is past it will never hunt us again. This paper work says that we can not be judged for the past. It's a clean slate from the date that is on the paper on." Olivia said

"Really we are free from any charges? Thank you," Quinn said.

"Thank you," Abby said said right after.

And Huck also said quickly, "Thank you."

"Well for that one you are going to have to thank Fitz," Olivia said

"We will," they all said in unison.

"One last thing before you leave Quinn to answer your question. Yes, I'm back, we are going to get OPA back on its feet." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Really... this is one of the best days." Quinn said

"The team is back together." Abby said

"The team is back together. Gladiators in a suit." Olivia said

They all came for a hug and said in unison, "Gladiators in a suit."

"Hello anybody here, Ms. Perkins it's Mary and Robin," Mary said

"Come all the way in Mary we are in Olivia's office." Quinn said and when Mary arrived with Robin she said picking her up, "Hi baby guess where we going? We are going to go pick up daddy his coming home with us tonight."

Olivia smiled at what she was seeing and said, "Congratulations Quinn she is beautiful."

Abby and Huck looked at Olivia a little perplexed and Olivia didn't seem to notice.

"Do you want to hold her?" Quinn said

"No, I'm not really good with children, I better not," Olivia said

"Come you are her Godmother here... come on Robin go with Aunty Liv." Quinn said

"Ok... How do I do this?" Olivia said

"Just like that, see your a natural," Quinn

Abby and Huck stayed there looking at each other like what the hell is going on. But they didn't say anything they didn't want to ruin the moment. Robin laid her head on Olivia shoulder and every one thought that was the most adorable thing.

"She likes you see," Quinn said

After a few minutes Olivia gave Robin a kiss on the head and gave her back to Quinn and said, "Go on you don't want to be late. We can talk on Monday about OPA. Have a nice weekend." With that Quinn took her things and Robins things, let Mary go and went out the door. Huck helped her get everything in the car.

Abby took that opportunity to talk to Olivia and said, "So how did go yesterday?"

"It went great, he the most amazing man in the world," Olivia said

"I'm glad, so what have you been up to today?" Abby said

"Well I went to go see Jake, than I went to the White House and got Cyrus to sign his resignation letter and he seemed like he really felt remorse..." Olivia said.

"He does not have remorse, he was trying to manipulate you Liv." Huck said.

"Huck we are the good guys now," Olivia said

He knew what she meant so he just nodded not finishing what he wanted to say.

"So wait you went to see Jake?" Abby said

"Fitz said that if that was something I needed to do, than he wanted me to go, but I don't want to talk about Jake anymore he is gone now." Olivia said

"Abby can I have a minute with Liv," Huck said winking at Abby.

"Sure I'll you later Liv," Abby said

"Actually no I need to go back to the White House to meet Fitz there in a little while," Olivia said

"Ok, just say bye before you leave," Abby said and Olivia nodded.

After Abby left and Huck began, "How are things going with Fitz? Does he treat you well? Do you need me to teach him a lesson for you?"

"Huck no, I Love him and he treats me sometimes better than what I deserve," Olivia said

"Does he make you happy Liv?" Huck said

"He completes me, I'm only completely happy when he is in my life," Olivia said

"Ok then, it's time I talk to him about finally making a commitment to you. It is time you got married and stop playing around." Huck said

"Huck no... you don't need to do that," Olivia said

"Why not you are my sister and family take care of each other. He does not have nothing to stop him now. You don't have nothing to stop you. He is here because of you. Unless you don't want him, Do you want him?" Huck said

"I want him, I do want him, I do Love him," Olivia said

"Then what is the problem? You Love him, he loves you. You make each other happy, what it my not seeing? Is there a lesson I need to teach him because if there is I will," Huck said

"No Huck... The problem is me I think I'm just scared," Olivia said

"Scared of what being happy, that is not an excuse Liv. Don't shut down your happiness because you are scared." Huck said

"Huck have you gone soft on me. I have to go back to the White House. Fitz is going to pick me up there. See you on Monday," Olivia said

"See you on Monday," Huck said

Olivia said good bye to Abby and left the office. She didn't get why her friends were acting like that first was Abby now Huck. But she decided not to think about that for awhile. Since everything was over, now Mellie could go back to focusing on being President and she needed to tell Mellie that she was not going to stay at the White House anymore. When Olivia was arriving at the White House she called Fitz.

"Hi Livvie," Fitz said

"Hi, how is your day going?" Olivia said

"It's been really productive actually and I'm almost done for the day. A couple of minutes ago I send someone to do the groceries and by the time they gets back, I'll be done and I'll head over there to pick you guys up to go home." Fitz said

"Ok, I'm ready to go home, I'll see you soon, bye," Olivia said.

"See you soon Livvie, bye," Fitz said

Olivia went in the White House looking for Mellie and she was having a late lunch at the residence. Olivia decided it would be a great time to talk to her and went there.

"Hi Mellie," Olivia said

"Hi Liv, come eat with us they just brought the food out." Mellie said.

"I shouldn't," Olivia said.

"No come on I'll go get you a plate," Mellie said leaving to grab a plate. Olivia sat down and noticed that Teddy was sitting there.

"Hi Teddy," Olivia said and waved. Teddy didn't respond, he was a little shy. Olivia tried again saying, "Hey Teddy are you excited to go stay with your dad for the weekend. Teddy nodded shyly and Mellie arrived with Olivia's plate silverware and glass. "Is he always this shy Mellie?"

"No Liv, you'll be fine," Mellie said. Olivia looked at her confused.

"Fitz told me he moved in with you, I just haven't told him yet because Fitz asked me to let him tell him. Don't worry his is just not used to you after he is used to you, you are going to have to ask him to stop talking," Mellie said

"Oh...," Olivia said

"I need to now where my kids are Liv, and I'm happy for you guys. You and Fitz deserve to be happy together and I think you guys are finally getting there," Mellie said.

"Thank you Mellie," Olivia said while filling her plate and then continued. "I really didn't think I would ever hear this from you."

"Olivia there is more than ten years that I have lost that man to you. I have made my peace with this for a while now. I know he loves you and I know you love him. You were never rude or mean to me, even when I wanted you to stand up and fight me back, you never did. You have helped me a lot I have no resement towards you. I know my kids would be safe with you. I know that you will love them with no doubt just because theirs Fitz's kids." Mellie said

"I will do my best Mellie," Olivia said

"Your best is always more than enough," Mellie said.

"Mellie I came here to tell a good news," Olivia said starting to eat and she felt a little bit uncomfortable with the conversation she was having with Mellie. Yes they were friends now but she never thought she would hear those words coming out of Mellie mouth and talking about her and Fitz with Mellie felt weird.

"What is it?" Mellie asked

"Cyrus signed his resignation letter and they let Charlie out. You are now free to pick a new VP. I have a suggestion in mind if you want to hear it out. She is experienced, she is smart, she loves the job, she loyal and she will not try to over throw you." Olivia said

"Yes, Who is it?" Mellie said

"Susan Ross, if she wants the job. She is perfect, she is a woman she was VP for Fitz giving her the experience. She was always loyal to Fitz and she never corrupted herself. She always wanted the best for the country not herself." Olivia said

"Mom, I'm done can I get my toys and clothes to go with daddy," Teddy said.

"Yeah baby go ahead, say bye to Liv," Mellie said and Teddy waved to Olivia and Olivia waved back with a smile, and Mellie said back to Olivia, "I think Susan is a great choice and we can do work great work together." Olivia had stopped eating and Mellie asked, "Do you want more or anything else?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," Olivia said

"Ok come on let's finish our talk outside on the Truman balcony," Mellie said getting up and heading out toward the balcony and Olivia followed. They both sat down and Mellie continued, "I hate to spoil the mood but at some point we're going to have to start talking about... what happens next? How do we restore the public's trust in our institutions?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Olivia said smiling.

"I was thinking we'd do it together." Mellie said

"No..." Olivia said pausing for a moment and then continued, "Thank you but no... I think I've spent more than enough time helping people clean up their messes."

"That maybe be true, but we need you. I need you." Mellie said

"Mellie you don't. You've always wanted to stand on your own two feet. To step up and run this country in the way that you know it needs to be run. I'm not going to get in the way of that. You are going to be great and I can't wait to watch you do it." Olivia said

"What will you do instead?" Mellie asked

"What ever I want..." Olivia said, there was a silence for a moment.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but I needed to speak with Liv before going in and talking to Teddy, and Charlotte told me you guys were here." Fitz said

Mellie held Olivia hands tightly and said, "Thank you, for everything you have done for me and for everything that I know you will continue to do for me." Olivia nodded and Mellie hugged her. Which it was weird for Olivia but she hugged her back anyways. Mellie looked at Fitz and said, "She is all yours I have to get back to the west wing and say bye to Teddy."

"This view never gets old," Fitz said sitting next to Olivia.

"It is beautiful over here," Olivia said

"I'm not talking about that view," Fitz pointed out and then he pointed to her and said. "I'm talking about this view."

She smiled and kissed him and said, "You do know how to melt a girls heart don't you."

"I try," He said kissing her and when they broke the kiss he said, "Are you sure you want to, and you are ready to, take Teddy home with us? If you changed your mind it's ok."

"Fitz we have talked about this," Olivia said

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure... Are you ready?" Fitz said

"No wait, I just want to tell you the good news first. Charlie is released and Cyrus signed his resignation letter. Everything is official Over." Olivia said

"Really... this is great," Fitz said

"And since you moved your foundation here because of me. I have decided to go back and rebuild OPA." Olivia said

"I thought we were going to work together on my foundation?" Fitz said

"Well OPA will still work for your foundation and I'll have my team, my family to help with everything we need." Olivia said

"I know you created that business and that, that business is very important to you and I'm really happy for you because I know that you will be happy building up your business once again." Fitz said

"Thank you," Olivia said kissing him and saying. "You are better than I had ever asked for, or imagined, I Love you." Olivia said

"I Love you too," Fitz said kissing her back. When they broke the Kiss Fitz looked at her and said, "Are you ready?" She nodded and Fitz took her by the hand and they walked to Teddy rooms. "Now wait here by the door and let me talk to him first and then I'll come for you ok?" She nodded and sat on the couch that was near the door he kissed her and headed to Teddy.

As soon as he opened the door Teddy screamed, "Daddy..." and came running and hugged him.

"Hey Buddy, you ready to go?" Fitz said

"Yeah Daddy, There is what I want to bring with me." Teddy said

"Ok Buddy, but before we go I have something very important to tell you. Remember Daddy told you that He has a girlfriend and that is she is really pretty and that Daddy loves her very much?" Fitz said and Teddy nodded and Fitz continued. "I told you also that you already know her and that she is a really nice woman right?" Teddy nodded, "Well Teddy Daddy lives with her now and we are not going to go to the Hotel we are going to go her apartment now."

"But Daddy I liked the hotel?" Teddy said

"I know you did Buddy, but I know you are going to like her apartment too. She bought you a bed and everything. Teddy she is a very nice person I want you to be nice to her too. She loves Daddy very much and I'm sure she will love you too. Ok?" Fitz asked

"Ok Daddy," Teddy said

"Are you ready to find out who she is?" Fitz asked and Teddy nodded "Ok, she is right out side can I ask you something?" Teddy nodded again "When you see her can you give her a big hug and a kiss? I bet she would love that." Teddy looked at him a little hesitant but nodded again, "Are you ready Buddy?" Teddy nodded again, "Ok she is right outside lets go see her." They both walked outside to Olivia and Fitz took Teddy hand and walked him over to Olivia he kneeled down next to Teddy and said, "Teddy this is Olivia Daddy's girlfriend." Teddy hugged and kissed Olivia and she didn't know what do so Fitz signaled to hug and kiss him back and Olivia did.

"Hi Teddy, thank you, I'm really excited to spend some time with you this weekend, I really hope you have fun with us. Are you ready?" Olivia said. Teddy looked at Fitz and Fitz nodded and then Teddy looked at Olivia and nodded.

"Buddy do you mind showing Liv the way to car while I get your bag?" Fitz said

"No we will wait for you here... but Teddy can hold my hand if he wants." Olivia said giving her hand to Teddy and he took her hand. Fitz went in to Teddy's room quickly and grabbed Teddy's bag.

"Hey Buddy did you say bye to Mommy?" Fitz said and Teddy nodded. Fitz took Teddy other hand and they headed to the car. "Hey Buddy why don't go ahead in and seat on you booster I'm going to put your bags in the truck." Teddy went in and Fitz pulled Olivia close to him and kissed her and said, "You'll be fine Teddy is a nice kid. Karen in the other hand." Fitz said

"Well at least with Karen I have a couple of points for saving her ass," Olivia said

Fitz kissed her again, laughed and said, "You'll be fine." She nodded and he gave Teddy's bag to one of his guards. He got in the car next to Teddy and buckled him up and said, "Are you ready to have fun this weekend Buddy?" and Teddy nodded smiling. "How about you Livvie are you ready to have fun this weekend?"

Olivia smiled and said, "Yes."

 **Hey guys a little quicker update I hope you guys like it.**

 **How will the weekend go with Teddy? Will Teddy like staying at Olivia's Apartment. Did Huck and Abby prepare Liv for what is coming to her way?**

 **Don't forget to leave your comments I Love hearing what you have to say and leave your suggestion for the ring engraving.**


	8. Teddy

They went up the elevator together. Fitz holding Teddy's hand with one hand and another hand around Olivia's waist. There was only one person missing for that moment to be more than perfect, dmKaren. It was an amazing feeling. Once they got to their floor Olivia said, "Teddy there is a surprise for you on top of your bed. I really hope you like it." Teddy looked at her and smiled but didn't say anything, he was still shy.

"I'm sure his is going to love it, right buddy?" Fitz said. Teddy nodded with a shy smile. Olivia opened the door and they all walked in. Olivia walked up to Teddy's bed and Fitz walked behind her still holding Teddy's hand.

"So Teddy this is your bed for now, until your father and I can figure something out to fix up a room for you. Do you like it?" Olivia asked and he again nodded. "You can talk to me it's ok you don't have to be shy. Here is a little something I got for you so that you would feel welcome here in my house, Do you want to open it?" Teddy nodded again.

"What do we say to Liv Teddy?" Fitz said.

Teddy looked at Fitz and then said, "Thank you, Liv." Olivia handed him the gift and watched as he opened it hoping that he liked it. It was a teddy bear with a shirt written Teddy on it. He gave Olivia that half smile just like Fitz's.

"Hey, you have a smile just like your Daddy 's," Olivia said. Teddy looked at Fitz trying to see the resemblance.

"Buddy why don't you give Liv a proper thank you for the bear, with a hug and a kiss." Fitz said. Teddy did what he was told. He gave Olivia hug, kiss, and said thanks. And Fitz continued, "Why don't you keep Liv company while I go take a shower."

"No daddy, can I go with you?" Teddy said.

"No, not right now, I need you to stay with Liv, and when I finish taking a shower I'll come for you, and then you are going to shower." Fitz said. Olivia looked at him with plead in her eyes, for him not to leave her alone with Teddy. He leaned in to her and said, "You'll be fine," kissed her on the head and left for his shower. He felt like he needed to give them time alone so Teddy would have to talk to her.

"So Teddy what is your favorite cartoon to watch, paw patrol, Rusty Rivets, Blaze and the monster machines, PJ Masks, The Lion Guard, Miles from Tomorrowland, or Puppy Dog Pals?" She asked trying to get something out of the boy. She researched all she could about boys Teddy age, but in her head it was going worse than she thought it would be. He didn't respond for a while. There was that quiet awkward moment between them. Olivia thought that all the time that she's been researching what it would be like to be around a child, did not help at all. Her head was racing, would Teddy ever like her? Would she ever get any word out of his mouth? Would he ever like her? While she was lost on her thoughts he decided to answer.

"I like Miles from Tomorrowland, PJ masks, Puppy Dog Pals, The Lion Guard and Mickey Mouse." Teddy said.

"I like Mickey Mouse too, which one is your favorite?" Olivia said.

"My favorite its PJ Masks," Teddy said.

"PJ Masks, we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!" Olivia said. She did her research and she knew some of the catch phrases. And the names of some of the characters. She asked, "Which is your favorite character?"

"I like Catboy because he is blue." Teddy said.

Olivia was happy she was making some progress. "So did you like the Teddy bear that I got you because his shirt is blue too?" Olivia asked.

"He is pretty cool," Teddy said.

"Teddy I want you to feel very comfortable here in my house. I want you to feel like this is your home too. because it's your father's house. I want you to be comfortable around me because I Love your Daddy very much and it would mean a lot to me, if we get a long. Are you ok with me being your Daddy's girlfriend?" Olivia said.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, I don't really know you. I saw you a couple of times, but I don't know you."

Olivia listened to what he said, and thought, those words did not just come out of a six years old mouth. He was too smart for his age and she said, "Well I give you time to get to know me and I want you to know something I'm not here to take your Daddy away from you ok? His your Daddy and that is never going to change."

Teddy smiled at her and said, "Ok." Fitz was done with his shower for a while now and he was just listening to their conversation. He knew that his son was a good kid and eventually he would fall in love with Olivia just like he did. But they just needed time together to discover one another.

"So what do you feel like having for dinner today Teddy?" Olivia asked.

"Do I get to pick? I never get to pick." Teddy said.

"Well today you are the guest of honor, so you will get to pick a lot of things. We want you to feel welcome because you'll always be welcomed here at our house." Olivia said.

"Really I can really pick what we are having for dinner?" Teddy said.

"Yes," Olivia said.

"Can we have chicken pizza and cheese pizza, pleaassseee?" Teddy said

"Of course we can, I know a great pizza place I'll go call them right now." Olivia said.

"Don't get used to having junk food all the time Teddy," Fitz said as he came out of his hiding.

"Ok Daddy," Teddy said.

Fitz went after Olivia to ask for a Pizza for himself, "Hey Livvie could you order a margarita pizza with chicken?"

"Sure Mister," she said and kissed him playfully.

"Liv don't order three pizzas we won't be able to eat it," Fitz said as he heard her order.

"Yeah but Teddy wants cheese and chicken and you want a margarita," Olivia said.

"Order half chicken, half cheese and the margarita," Fitz said.

"Ok," she said and continued and finished the order.

"Alright Buddy, time for your shower. Come on." Fitz said.

"But Daddy..." Teddy said.

"No buts come on the pizza will be here soon." Fitz said. Fitz took him to the bathroom and gave him a quick shower and changed him to his Pijamas. Olivia couldn't help but to love his interrection with Teddy. He was a good father to Teddy. He knew how to take care of him. "Teddy Run to Liv and ask her to give you a whiff to see if you smell nice." She was standing by the door and he ran toward her and stopped 2 feet away and did not say anything. He just stood their and looked at her.

She opened her arms and said, "Came here you little catboy." He was wearing his PJ Masks pijamas. He came to her still a little shy and she stared playing with him smelling and tickling him. He laughed very hard and she was happy that some borders were being crossed. "Wow you smell really nice, I think you might smell even better than your father." She looked at Fitz playfully with a big smile on her face.

Teddy ran back to Fitz and said, "Daddy Liv said that I smell better than you."

"She did, well that is because she didn't give me whiff after I took a shower." Fitz said.

"Liv give Daddy a whiff," Teddy said.

Liv called Teddy and he ran back to her with a smile on his face and she whispered to him, "Only if you help me tickle him." Teddy smiled and they both ran to Fitz. Olivia did the same she did to Teddy and Teddy followed her lead, and Fitz dropped to the floor and brought them with him and stared to tickle them back. "Ok Teddy, I think it's a tie, Daddy smells really nice too. Well now I have to take a shower would you guys watch for the pizza?"

Teddy nodded and Fitz said given her kiss on the lip, "Of course Livvie."

She went into to the bathroom took her shower. She did her post-shower routines, lotion and hair. When she was was almost done she heard a knock on her door. It was the pizza guy and she hurried to finish up. Fitz fixed the dining room table up with plates and glasses. He poured Olivia and himself wine and Teddy grape juice. He had planned with Teddy to attack Olivia with whiffs and tickles when she showed up. Fitz sat on the couch with Teddy playing with Teddy in his iPad and when Olivia saw them she approached them and asked, "Can I seat here too?"

Teddy said laughing, "Sure." She didn't think nothing of it.

When she sat down Fitz yelled, "Attack." They both took a whiff and tickled Olivia. They laughed especially Teddy he was having a blast. With that game.

When Olivia couldn't take anymore she said in a loud voice, "Ok, ok, I surrender, I can't take this anymore."

"Hey Teddy who do you think smells better?" Fitz asked.

"Liv does, she smell really nice," Teddy said given his dad a huge smile.

"Thank you Mr. Theadore Grant," Olivia said.

"I think your right Teddy she smells really nice." Fitz said taking another whiff.

"Thank you, to you too, Mr. President." Olivia said knowing how calling him that makes him feel. "Ok, let's go eat because I'm really hungry." Olivia said.

"Me too," Teddy said. He was now more open and talking. Fitz served them and they ate and made small talk throughout dinner. After dinner was finished Olivia cleaned up while Fitz went to get Teddy cleaned up for bed. They were going to watch a movie but he knew Teddy would be out halfway through the movie. After Olivia cleaned up she made popcorn her specialty and poured Fitz and her some more wine.

"Ok guys, I'm ready come on," Olivia yelled

"Be right there," Fitz yelled back. He finished up with Teddy and headed back to the living room. Fitz sat in the middle.

"So Teddy since you are the special guest for the weekend, what movie do you want to watch?" Olivia said

"Can we watch cars, there are 3 movies and we could watch one each day I'm here," Teddy said with a huge smile on his face. How could she say no to that smile that reminded her so much of the Love of her life.

"Ok cars it is," She said and then looked at Fitz giving him the controller and said , "Would you do the honors?"

"Of course," He said. He fixed the TV so they would all be able to see it and then put the movie on. Then he sat back on his spot. Olivia laid on one side of him and Teddy followed on the other. Half way through the movie both Teddy and Olivia was out. Fitz could not help to think how lucky he was to have Olivia in his life. She was doing everything she could for Teddy to like her and he was falling in love with her little by little. He Loved her more than he could imagine he could. When he saw that both of them were out cold he shut down the movie. He had a little hard time to get out of his spot but he managed. He picked Teddy up from the sofa first and placed him on his bed, covered him, and placed a kiss on his head. He went into the bedroom made the bed and came for Olivia picked her up from the sofa and placed her on the bed, he than took off his pants and shirt and laid in bed next to her only in boxers. Once he laid next to her she woke up lazily and laid on his chest. "Thank you," He said placing a kiss on her head.

"For what she said?" She asked

"For being this wonderful woman, for loving me, for being great to my son today. You didn't have to do what you did. But you went out of your way to do because you love me." Fitz said

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" Olivia said

"We do," He said, and everything stayed quiet for a moment. He wanted to tell her that he wanted more children. That all he wanted now, was to have a child with her. He didn't know how to say it or if he should mention it. He was fighting with himself whether he should mention or not. So he said, "Livvie I still want to have have babies with you."

She looked at him and did say anything so her continued, "Two babies, a baby girl just like you with that beautiful face and maybe a boy."

"So he can be just like you, with that crooked smile and those blue eyes," she said smiling back at him and he returned a smile back at her.

"Livvie I'm not going to push to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want kids I'm fine with it. If you want it I won't push you into when, will do it when ever your ready. But I saw you with Teddy today and seeing you two together well that made me think that you would be a great mom one day." Fitz said. Olivia gave Fitz a kiss on his lips and laid back on his chest she did not respond. He placed a kiss on her head and said, "Goodnight Livvie, I Love you."

"I Love you too," She said. They both fell asleep short after and Olivia woke up to a small hand waking her up.

"Daddy... Daddy... Daddy..." Teddy whispered.

"Hey Teddy, what's wrong?" Olivia asked whispering so she wouldn't wake Fitz.

"I had a nightmare and I wanted Daddy come sleep with me," Teddy said.

"Come around she said still whispering," and he did and she lifted up the covers and continued, "Come on get in the middle there, you can sleep with us tonight," Olivia said.

Next morning Fitz woke and stared turning to Olivia side, "Why did you kick me all night were you dreaming you were fighting with fighting with someone in your sleep?" He only noticed who was beside him when finished his question. "Liv... Liv... Livvie..."

"Wha... what?" Olivia said still in a sleepy mode.

"Why is Teddy here in the middle of our bed?" Fitz asked

"I was sleeping on top of your chest last night and he came to call you and instead of getting you hand to wake you up he got mine. He told me he had a nightmare and that he wanted you to sleep with him and I didn't want him to wake you. So I told him to climb in with us." Olivia said

"Liv.." Fitz said

"We'll talk about this later," she said pointing at Teddy. "Now I'm going to go get ready for our day today," Olivia said.

"Olivia he needs to sleep in his own bed," Fitz said walking behind her. She went to her the bathroom to take a shower and walked behind. "Do you want him to sleep in our bed every night he sleep here?"

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" Olivia said

"Livvie he needs to learn to sleep in his own bed or he will come to sleep in our bed every time his is here." Fitz said

"Fitz it was his first night here I'm not going to be a monster and make him sleep on his own bed when he had a nightmare. He is going to be here 2 or 3 weekends a month what is the problem if he sleeps with us or not." Olivia said

"This is the problem," Fitz said starting to kiss her passionately.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked

"Let me just go check on him I'll be right back, do not go any where?" Fitz said leaving the bathroom. He went back to her room to check back on Teddy he was already awake looking for them.

"Daddy where were you? I was looking for you and Liv and I couldn't find you guys." Teddy said

"I was using the bathroom, Liv is talking a shower and I'm going to take a shower also I'm going to put the rest of the movie so you can watch and you can play on your iPad. When I'm done we are going out here is the clothes for you to wear change in to it. ok?" Fitz said putting Teddy's clothes on the bed.

"Ok, Daddy..." Teddy said.

"And later on we need to have a conversation about your sleeping arrangements," Fitz said and Teddy looked at him and said nothing. Fitz went back to the bathroom to join Olivia when he got there she was already in the shower, "I told not to move," he said.

"You took too long," she said.

He took his clothes off and joined him in the shower, "I was making sure that he wouldn't come looking for us when he woke up. So were was I?"

"You were telling what was the problem with Teddy sleeping with us in our bed." Olivia said

"Oh yeah, the problem is..." he kissed her passionately than going down to to her neck to her breast. He pressed he up on the shower wall and continued, "Are you starting to where the problem is?"

"Maybe just a little, You will need to give me a little more detail," Olivia said.

"Yeah, how about this reason..." he said inserting himself into to her and kissing her. She bit his lips playfully feeling him inside her. That was the greatest feelings in the world. This man knew what to do to make her crazy to make her forget everything. The way he grabbed her and the way he thrusted inside her, the way he grew with every thrust. His arms so strong holding her up. There was no way she could hold out and she came and right after so did he. "You are amazing and beautiful, I Love you," He said.

"I Love you too," Olivia said.

"Ok, let me finish here fast and then you can finish. I'll go make breakfast and make sure Teddy did what I told him to do," He watched him finish his shower, that man was so hot and sweet and everything she ever asked for. After he was done with his shower he walked out of the bathroom and went to her room to change. Soon after she was done and also went to her room to change.

"So where are we going today?" Olivia said

"It's a surprise," Fitz said

"Well I need to know what to wear," Olivia said

"Don't wear heels," He said quickly

"But I'll look to short..." Olivia said

Fitz cut her off and said giving her a quick kiss on the lip, "You look sexy with anything and in anyway, my sweet baby."

"What should I wear?" She said playfully annoyed.

"Wear workout clothes we are going to be out in nature," Fitz said putting on sport shorts and t-shirt. He came and gave her another kiss on the lip and said, "Don't be long breakfast will be ready in no time." Fitz went to the living room to check on Teddy and Olivia stay to get ready. When Fitz got to the living room Teddy was on his iPad and had not put his clothes on yet and he said, "Come on Buddy let me help you put your clothes on, no more iPad for now." Teddy put his iPad away and Fitz helped him get dressed and said, "I need you to brush your teeth now Buddy, ok?" Teddy nodded and Fitz gave him a toothbrush and toothpaste and told him, "Here now go to the bathroom and brush your teeth, if you don't reach there is a little stool in Liv's closet ask her ok? I'm going to make breakfast now."

"Ok Daddy," Teddy said. He went into the bathroom and he could not reach sink and He stared to call out, "Liv... Liv..." Good thing the door was locked because he would've gone right in.

"Yes Teddy," Olivia said when he heard him trying to go in.

"Can I borrow the stool Daddy said you have?" He asked outside her door.

"Yes... Just give me a second let me get for you." Olivia said getting the stool for him and she gives it to him not really opening the door because she was still changing. "Here we go Buddy."

"Thank you Liv," Teddy said grabbing and heading back to the bathroom and then he brushed his teeth. He went into the kitchen to look for his dad. "Daddy I'm done here you go," Teddy said giving him the toothbrush.

"Buddy I'm almost done here could you go put it in the bathroom next to the other toothbrushes, and come back so you can help me set the table," Fitz said

"Ok," Teddy said and he did what he was told.

When he finished breakfast and setting the breakfast table he went looking for Olivia. "Liv everything is ready," He said trying to open the door.

She opened the door for him and said, "I'm almost done, I'll be right there."

"What are you still doing in here?" Fitz said.

"I'm just finishing getting ready I'm almost done." Olivia said.

"But you are already Beautiful, you don't needed any of that," he said giving her a kiss on the head.

"There I'm done," Olivia said giving him a small kiss on the lip. "Let's go eat, so we can go," she said pulling Fitz towards the dining room.

"So Teddy did Daddy tell you where we are going?" Olivia asked.

"No he didn't," Teddy said.

"Shall we beg?" Olivia asked Teddy and he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't even try let's eat fast and you two can find out soon," Fitz said.

"Ok, could you give me some food?" Teddy said.

"Sure Buddy give me your plate. Hey Livvie guess who set the table?" Fitz asked putting some food on Teddy's plate.

"I don't know who set the table?" Olivia asked also serving herself some breakfast.

"I did," Teddy said.

"That is why I saw the table was looking better than usual, good job Buddy, you did a great job." Olivia said. She didn't realize but Teddy did she was calling him the same way his father did.

They all ate and Olivia cleaned up while Fitz got the rest of things ready for them to leave. After breakfast was cleaned up they left for their fun day. Soon after they arrived at Adventure Park.

"What is this place?" Olivia asked

"Come on I promise you both will have fun," Fitz said. They all got out of the car. Once they went in the park Teddy got so excited.

"Daddy this place is so cool," Teddy said.

"I told you two are going to have fun today. Come on we have the place just for us. There are zip lines, rope rigs, wooden bridges and climbing obstacles." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled at the happiness in Teddy's face and Fitz face. She wasn't used to doing those things anymore. But back when she was in school, she loved doing those things. "Come on let's s go have some fun," she said. They put on their gear and they played in the park, they had a blast together. The three of them had fun on the ride that everyone could go together. On the ones that Teddy couldn't go Fitz and Olivia went alone and Teddy secret services went with him on the rides that he could again. Later Teddy called Fitz and Olivia to go with him again but Fitz was tired and he said he didn't want to go, but really he wanted Teddy and Olivia to interact with one another. Since Olivia saw that Fitz wasn't going to go again she decided to go, she didn't want to let the boy down. Fitz loved seeing Teddy and Olivia together, enjoying each other's company. He was really happy that everything was working out. Teddy had a blast with Olivia and when they got back. Teddy wanted to go again but Fitz said no, they were having such a blast together that they even forgot about lunch.

"Buddy we have to go eat something, we haven't eaten yet and it's about to go dark." Fitz said

"But Daddy, I want to go one more time," Teddy said.

"We'll came back here one day again don't worry, but now we have to go eat. We have stayed a long time without eating, aren't you hungry?" Olivia asked

"I am, do you promise we get to come here again?" Teddy asked

"I promise Buddy," Fitz said not wanting to put Olivia in the position of having to make a promise to his son.

"Me too, Buddy," Olivia said to Fitz's surprise.

"Ok lets go get something to eat, I'm really, really hungry," Teddy said.

Both Fitz and Olivia laughed at Teddy's words. They went into a small restaurant not far from were they were and they ate and talked. Seeing the interaction between the three Olivia doses out of the conversation and started thinking to her self. Is this how it is like to be in a family? Is this how it is to have fun with your family? She had her gladiators but it was different they worked and they had fun at work, but it was different. She had fun today with Fitz and Teddy. It made her happy seeing them happy. Her thoughts was broken by Teddy calling her.

"Liv... Liv..." Teddy said.

"What?" She said.

"Are we going to be able to watch Cars 2 today?" Teddy asked.

"Of course Buddy, with popcorn," Olivia said.

"I told you Daddy, she would say yes," Teddy said.

He laughed and said, "Yes you did Buddy, are guys ready to go home?"

"Yes, home and then watch Cars, " Teddy said.

"Nooo... Home, then take a shower and brush your teeth, then Cars," Fitz said.

"Ok than let's go home, because I also want to take a shower," Olivia said.

They left the restaurant and the sun was setting and Fitz said, "Look how beautiful... Teddy... Livvie... look at the sunset."

Olivia leaned against him and said, "Wow it is beautiful, nature is an amazing thing."

"Not as beautiful or as amazing as you," Fitz said kissing Olivia head.

"Livvie you are beautiful," Teddy said.

Fitz and Olivia were surprised at the little boy neither of them expected Teddy to say that.

"Thank you Buddy, and you are handsome just like your Daddy," Olivia said and kissed Teddy on the head and Fitz on the Lip

"Let's go home," Fitz said. He put his arm around Olivia's waist and held Teddy's hand with his other hand and walked towards the car.

When they got home Fitz took Teddy directly to the shower, gave him a shower, helped him brush his teeth and changed him into his pijamas. Olivia went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up breakfast so she could make popcorn while the boys took a shower. When Teddy was done Fitz told him to go stay with Liv while he showered.

Teddy got to the kitchen and said, "Livvie give me a whiff?"

Olivia thought that was funny, and she took a whiff and stared tickling him and said, "You smell really nice you Teddy bear." He laughed as she tickled him. She stopped tickling him and asked, "Do you want to help me make popcorn Buddy?"

"Yes," Teddy was already falling in love with Olivia and she was falling right back in love with him. She never really bothered to have a relationship with him or any of Fitz kids before. But after only two days with Teddy it felt like they have been a family forever. They made popcorn and Olivia poured Teddy the juice that he wanted, poured herself a glass of wine and Fitz a glass of scotch.

"Buddy could you bring the popcorn and I'll bring the cups," Olivia said.

"Sure," Teddy said. They headed to the living room, Teddy with the popcorn and Olivia with the cups. Fitz got to the living room at the same time as Them he helped Olivia with the cups.

"Ok Livvie, the bathroom is all yours," Fitz said.

"Thanks, if you guys want you can start without me. You know I have my shower routine," Olivia said.

"No Livvie, I want to wait for you," Teddy said.

"The boy said it," Fitz said

"See you guys later," Olivia said and headed toward the bathroom.

Fitz took this opportunity to talk to Teddy about sleeping in his own bed. "Teddy we had a deal when we were at the hotel and that deal continues here. You have to sleep in your own bed."

"But Daddy I had a nightmare," Teddy said.

"It is fine you came and call me when you have a nightmare I'll go stay with in your bed. I know it is not only you fault because Livvie said it was ok. But tonight you are going to sleep in your bed ok." Fitz said.

"Ok Daddy, can we watch PJ Masks until Liv comes back?" Teddy asked.

"Yes grab your iPad and we can watch while we wait," Fitz said. Two episodes in and both of them were sleeping. When Olivia was done with her shower routine. She came into the living room to find both sleeping. Fitz was sitting and Teddy beside him, his arm was around Teddy, and Teddy head on his chest, and his head was supported by Teddy head. Olivia saw that and thought it was the cutest thing in the world. She took the iPad from Fitz and placed on the table. She watched them for a couple of minutes and then woke Fitz.

"Fitz... Fitz... Fitz baby... let's go to bed... Fitz..." She called him whispering so she wouldn't wake Teddy. She than gave give him a soft Kiss on the lips. "Fitz... come on baby wake up," she said.

"Only if you give me another kiss, but this time a very long kiss," Fitz said.

"Fitz Teddy is right next to you, put him in bed and I may even give you more than just a kiss." Olivia said. Fitz put Teddy in his bed and tucked him in and Olivia watched as he did. "He is much like you, he doesn't look like you. But he is so much like you," Olivia said.

Fitz put his arms around her waist and they walked towards their room. "You think so," He said.

"I do, even the way you guys sleep is alike," Olivia said.

"I don't see it," Fitz said.

She looked at him, deep into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Fitz said as he laid in bed. She laid beside him and than looked at him.

"I had a really great time today," Olivia said.

"I have to thank you, you are making a lot of effort to have a great relationship with Teddy. You showed me that you don't only care for me. You also care for what is important to me and you have proven this to me so many times." Fitz said.

"Well I want you in my life and he is part of your life. He is an incredible little boy," Olivia said.

"He is, and you are incredible with him, thank you for your effort." Fitz said.

Olivia kissed him passionately, "Is this what you asked for?"

"Yes, but I think I'll be needing more of those," he said as he kissed her. Their kiss intensified and soon he was inside of her. He started out slowly so she would feel him inside her. He then intensified his speed and the more she moaned the harder and faster he went. Soon after she came and so did he. He laid on his back and pulled her on top of his chest and soon after both of them feel asleep.

Once again Olivia woke up to someone poking her hand in the middle of the night.

"Daddy... Daddy... Daddy..." Teddy whispered.

"What's wrong Buddy," Olivia said whispering.

"I had a nightmare again," Teddy whispered.

Olivia got up and took Teddy's hand and walked towards the living room and to Teddy's bed, "Come on, lay back down here and I'll stay with you ok. I can't let you sleep in bed with your dad and me, but I'll stay here with you ok?"

"Ok," Teddy said as he laid back in his bed. "Livvie could you lay here with me?" Teddy asked

"Ok, move on over," she said. She laid next to him and put her arms around him. Soon after they were both asleep.

Fitz felt something was missing in his bed. He woke up and noticed that Olivia was not next to him. He got up and went looking for her. When he got to the living room he saw the most beautiful image that warmed his heart. Seeing Olivia so close to his son made him love her even more. He picked her up and brought her back to bed with him. He fell asleep again. Next morning he woke up with Teddy calling Olivia.

"Livvie...Livvie..." Teddy said.

"Let her sleep Buddy, she is tired," Fitz said.

"But she said she would sleep with me," Teddy said.

"She did Buddy I brought her back to bed, now let her sleep let's go brush our teeth and make breakfast and let her sleep a little bit more ok?" Fitz said.

"Ok Daddy," Teddy said.

They both brushed their teeth and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Olivia woke up just a couple minutes after they did and brushed her teeth and went to find Fitz. They had breakfast together went out to a park near by, so Teddy could play. Teddy and Fitz played a little ball and Olivia went for a run. When she returned from her run. She sat on the grass to watch them play. This was a new side of Fitz that she was discovering and she loved it. When they saw her sitting there watching them. Teddy came running and Fitz came running behind and Fitz sat next to Olivia with his arm around her.

"Livvie can we watch cars 2 and 3 movies today before I go home? Please... Please... Pleeesseee." Teddy said.

"You have to ask your father," Olivia said.

"Pleeeeeaaassseee Daddy," Teddy said and Olivia laughed.

"Ok we can watch it," Fitz said.

"I'll make popcorn," Olivia said.

"Come let's go, so we can shower make lunch and watch the movies," Fitz said. When they got home Olivia went right into the shower and Fitz went to make lunch. Olivia went directly to the bathroom and showered and did her after shower routine lotion, hair and clothes. When she was doing her hair Fitz walked in and kissed her on the head. "Lunch is ready I made us some sandwiches. I'm going to give Teddy a shower and I'm going to shower. Can you help him put on his clothes and brush his hair? He already knows how to put his clothes, just make sure he did it right and brush his hair." He said

"Ok, I'm almost done here. Once I'm done I'll go check on him," Olivia said. As soon as Olivia finished her hair. Teddy walked in.

"Livvie Daddy said to ask you to do my hair," Teddy said

"Come here you big Teddy bear," Olivia said. She brushed his hair and fixed his crooked clothes. "There it go, handsome just like your Daddy," She said giving him a kiss on his head. Fitz walked in and heard her talking to Teddy.

"Someone call me handsome," Fitz said.

"No Daddy, Livvie said I look handsome like you," Teddy said.

"She did," Fitz said looking at Olivia and she was laughing. "Hey Teddy, could you go put the things you want to take to your moms place away while I change." Fitz said.

"But Daddy, I'm not going home now," Teddy said.

"No, you are going to your moms after dinner but I want you to put your things away so you don't forget them," Fitz said.

"Ok Daddy," Teddy said as he left Olivia's room.

Olivia changed in to her stay at home look and chose the clothes she was going to wear to dinner with her father. Fitz also changed and they both headed to the dining room to eat, Teddy joined them. They ate and talked and went to watch the movie. This time Teddy sat in the middle he wanted to be next to his dad and next to Olivia. As soon as Cars 2 ended Olivia got up and went to make popcorn while Fitz got the Cars 3 ready. Teddy went after her and 'helped' her make the popcorn. She poured them drinks and they went back to watch Cars 3. Once they finished Cars 3.

Teddy said, "Livvie, Natalie sounds just like you."

"Really," Olivia said.

"I don't hear it," Fitz said.

"She does Daddy," Teddy said.

"Ok Buddy, lets get ready so we can go get dinner and I have to take you home." Fitz said.

"But Daddy can I just stay here I like staying here," Teddy.

Olivia heard that and it put a smile on her face.

"Sorry Buddy, But you have to go stay with Mommy now. I wish you could stay but I have to follow rules. I promise you'll be back soon and I'll stop by to visit you a couple of days a week ok?" Fitz said.

"Livvie can you come visit me with Daddy?" Teddy said.

"Of course Buddy, I'll talk to your Mom and we can all have dinner one day this week ok?" Olivia said.

"Ok Livvie, Ok Daddy, but before, can we play the game that I brought?" Teddy asked.

"Buddy I have to get ready I'm going to go have dinner with my dad tonight but you can play with your Daddy, I think there is still time. When I'm done, and if there is still time I can play with you guys, ok?" Olivia said.

"Ok," Teddy said in a sad voice. Olivia gave him a kiss on his head and walked to her room to change and do her makeup.

"Teddy lets put your things away and then we can play," Fitz said. Fitz and Teddy put everything away and then they started playing. About an hour later Olivia came out. "You look beautiful," Fitz said walking towards her to give her a kiss she gave him a big smile.

"You do look really pretty Livvie, can we play now?" Teddy said.

"Thank you Buddy, Ok just one because I have to go." Olivia said.

"While you guys play I'm going to change," Fitz said. Fitz went into their room and changed quickly. Then he headed back to the living room sat next to them until the game was over.

"Ok Teddy bear, give me a hug," he ran and hugged her tightly and she continued "I'll see you soon," she said and placed a kiss on his head.

"Can I go with you?" Teddy said.

"Not today Buddy next time," Fitz said.

"But Daddy..." Teddy said.

"No but's, next time, say bye to Livvie now," Fitz said.

"Bye Livvie, See you soon," Teddy said in sad voice.

"Bye Buddy," she placed another kiss on his head and walked towards Fitz gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "you'll pick me up?"

"Yes, call me when your done," he said placing another kiss on her lips. Olivia left and Fitz picked up the Teddy's remaining things and they also left to get dinner. They had dinner and Fitz dropped Teddy at the White House. He was glad that their weekend went well and that Teddy loved being around Olivia. He then picked up Olivia and they headed home. Olivia was excited for the next morning because it was the day that OPA was going to be rebuilt. They got home and went right to sleep because the next day was going to be a long one.

 **Please leave a comment I always love to hear what you guys think.**

 **The engagement is coming up soon I'm sorry for taking so long to write this next chapter.**

 **How do you think the first day back at OPA will go?**


	9. OPA

Olivia was up early, she took her shower and headed to the kitchen to make coffee and boil water for her tea when she got back Fitz was already finishing his shower. She started her after shower routine lotion, hair, make up and clothes. Fitz was done before her of course.

"Livvie I'm going to go finish Breakfast while you finish up here, ok?" Fitz said.

"Thank you, you're the best," Olivia said. She finished up and headed to the kitchen. Fitz already had everything ready. They started eating and while they ate they talked about their day.

"Livvie I'll drop you off and pick you up when your ready," Fitz said.

"Fitz you don't have to take me everywhere everyday," Olivia said.

"I know, but I like doing it, gives me more time with you. I won't always be able to do it, so whenever I can I'll do it. What are you doing today?" Fitz said.

"Well today will be mostly house keeping, I'm going to call our old clients to let them know that I'm back to work. We've lost a lot of clients when I left so hopefully I'll get all the clients back. I want to make some changes around OPA that I will need to talk to the team about it." Olivia said.

"What kind of changes do you want to make?" Fitz asked.

"I want to keep making a difference what we did was great, but I want to be able to do more. I want it to mean something more." Olivia said.

"Do you have anything in particular that you want to do?" Fitz said.

"I don't have a definite answer for that. The ideas are still floating in my head." She answered.

"It is going to be a long day for you then, isn't it?" Fitz said.

"It is, but now is different, I don't feel that weight that I always had to carry with Defiance and B613. Now I can do what I want, the way I want it. Everything is out in the open and we can finally move on from everything. I want to do good. How about you? What is your day?" Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"After I drop you off I'm going to Vermont to see how the library is doing, I'm going to work from there today and tonight I'll be back in time to pick you up." Fitz said

"You never said anything about going to Vermont today," Olivia said.

"It was kind of last minute I wanted to change somethings on the library plans and Marcus called me this morning telling that he got the meeting with everyone today at noon." Fitz said. They finished eating and cleaned up. "Are you ready to go?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, lets go," Olivia said. They left and a couple of minutes later they arrived at her office. She kissed him and said, "Thank you, see you tonight."

"I'm going up with you I want to say hi to your team," Fitz said. They went up and Olivia went right in to her office and Fitz followed her. Soon after the whole team was in the office. "Hi everyone," Fitz said shaking hands with them and the all replied to his hi. Fitz stared into Abby's and Huck's eyes and said, "I have to get going, I just came in to say a quick hi, see you guys later." He said than gave Olivia a soft long kiss on her lip and said, "I'll pick you up tonight." Olivia nodded still holding his face infront of her. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They weren't used to see Olivia showing affection like that to someone before, especially in front of them, it was different for them.

When Olivia noticed everyone was looking at them she said, "What are you guys looking at?"

"Nothing," Quinn said turning away and pulling Charlie with her.

"You look happy, I like seeing you happy," Huck said.

"His right you look happy and I like seeing the happy Olivia Pope," Abby said.

"Ok, I love to stay and chat but I have go," Fitz said.

"I'll walk you out with you," Olivia said.

"No, you have a lot of things to do I know my way out and Abby and Huck can walk me out while you talk to Quinn." Fitz said and then faced the her team and said, "Be nice to her or you will deal with me." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could reject and left. Abby and Huck followed him out to the elevator. He looked to see if anyone followed them and then said, "So is everything ready?"

"Yes, the caterer is preparing a four course meal, I already took the decorator there and told him what you needed and everything is all set with Mrs. Mason and Mr. Jones." Abby said.

"How about the record player and the records?" Fitz asked.

"The record player I was able to get it with the party decorator and the records I'm going to ask her to borrow a day before. We also have a cleaning crew coming after and Huck and I will be there to close everything after you guys leave." Abby said.

"I have a couple of surprises for her in Vermont too. I want to meet with a party decorator over there so the house would also be decorated with flowers when we get there Thursday night. I also have a couple other surprises ready for when we get there. I'm just going to go there to meet with a party decorator and check on my surprises for her. She thinks I have a meeting about the library. How about you Huck?" Fitz said.

"Everything is just waiting for your call," Huck said.

"Great, Thank you guys so much, bye," Fitz said.

Fitz left and Abby and Huck returned to Olivia's office.

While Fitz was talking to Abby and Huck. Olivia and Quinn were talking

"Quinn I just want to get something clear. You called me back to take my old place back. Are you sure you are going to be ok with me giving out the shots again? You know how I'm when I put something in my mind it will be that and no one changes it." Olivia said.

"I know Liv you were always and you would always be the head of the family. The Gladiator in charge and I know we will have our differences but I know in the end of the day it is and it will always be you making the calls." Quinn said.

"Ok, Thank You, since we have that out in the open let's start out our day. What is taking Abby and Huck so long?" Olivia said and they walked in right after she said it and she continued. "What took you guys so long let's go to the conference room." They walked to the conference room and she continued. "After Quinn asked me to take my job back. I thought a lot of what we should do with OPA..." Olivia said and was interrupted by Quinn who was looking at the TV in the corner of the room muted.

"Hey Liv, look?" Quinn said and pointed at the TV.

"Can somebody turn that up please," Olivia said.

The news was saying that Cyrus Beene was found dead. Olivia turned off the TV and everyone looked at Huck. "What did I tell you Huck?" Olivia said.

"I couldn't just let him walk away, after everything he did. I couldn't just let him walk free to try to do something like that or worse again," Huck said.

"Huck you have to stop killing people. We are the good guys now and that is not how we resolve are issues. Promise me Huck, promise me that you are not going to kill anyone else again." Olivia said.

"Promise," Huck said.

"Say it, I want to hear you say it in front of everyone," Olivia said.

"I promise I won't kill anyone anymore," Huck said.

"Oh my God Ella, what is going to happen to her?" Olivia said.

"I'm sure she will be better off," Huck said.

"Huck she is my Godchild, I can't just assume everything will be ok, she is a child," Olivia said going back to her office to find her phone. She found her phone and called Michael. " Hi Michael, it's Olivia I'm calling to see how Ella is doing with the news about Cyrus?"

"Hi Olivia, she is fine, I have not told her yet. There is a while now that she has not seen him and she does not really ask about him either. Why do you ask?" Michael said.

"She is my Godchild and I care about what is going to happen to her." Olivia said.

"Don't worry she will be fine. I had filed adoptions papers soon after Cyrus and I got married. He didn't like it at first he said that she was James baby not mine but I was able to change his mind. No one can take her away from me and I'm what she considers her family. I've been talking care of her for years now and Cyrus would occasionally play with her. I'm her father and mother figure." Michael said.

"I'm glad and thankful that she had you, and believe me I don't want to take her from you. I just care about her she is my Godchild and I want the best for. I know you are the best for her, if you need anything just let me know please," Olivia said.

"Thank you and I will, Olivia you are welcome to come anytime to see her if you want," Michael said.

"Thank you Michael, that is very sweet of you. Maybe next time Fitz and I have Teddy we can have a play date, they are about the same age and Fitz is her Godfather I'm sure he would want to see her too. Do you think that would be alright?" Olivia said.

"I think it is a great idea, call me to set it up. Have a nice day Olivia and thank you for caring about Ella," Michael said.

"You too Michael, I call you soon," Olivia said. She went in to her computer and printered out some papers and walked back to the conference room and said. "We have a new client," she said sticking the paper to the window, "Ella Novak Beene." Everyone looked at each other waiting for Olivia to finish and she continued, "She is not responsible for any of Cyrus' actions. We need to make sure that everything Cyrus had goes to her, the house, the money, everything. Do you understand?" And they all nodded "Huck and Charlie I want to go through all of Cyrus finances find everything he has even the hidden back account somewhere in Europe then report it back to me."

"Ok," Huck said.

"You got boss," Charlie said.

Huck and Charlie got up to leave and Olivia said, "Dont go just yet I still have finish my train of thought from earlier I need to finish that conversation, so as I was saying. Everything is behind us we all have a clean slate now. We can all move on from our past. Defiance is gone, B613 is gone, and OPA is now ready to be better, to do better. To work side by side with justice. We are the good guys now and we will start to wear the white hat again. No more dirty little secrets to hide and keep safe. We are back to where we once were and we are going to be better than what we once were. OPA is also going to be helping on Fitz foundations. We are going to help make this country better. Are you guys ready?"

"Gladiator in a suit," Quinn said

Abby, Charlie, and Huck followed and said together, "Gladiators in a suit."

Olivia smiled and continued, "So I also need you boys today to do a little house keeping, if you guys have any questions please let me know I need all our paperwork updated and we need to make sure everything is in order." Olivia said looking at them. They both nodded at her. Then she continued, "Abby, Quinn I need to speak with you two come with me." They all went to her office and she continued, "I'm going to need a lot help from both of you. I'm back and ready to work, but I also want to be able to have a life. I might not be here sometimes I'm going to need you two to step up and help me. I know I can count on you, right?"

"Of course Liv," Quinn said.

"Yeah, Liv we are a team," Abby said.

"Thank you," she said holding both on to their hands with a smile on her face. She let go of their hands and said "I was going to call all our old clients to talk to each and one of them, but then I started to think that maybe it would be best if I go and talk to them personally what do you guys think?" Olivia said.

"I think it is a great idea Liv, I'll go with you if you like," Abby said.

"I think you both should come with me, plus I'll need a car, Fitz dropped me off," Olivia said.

"I rather stay here and keep an eye on Charlie and Huck and someone has to be here if someone shows up here at the office. I think that is a great idea that you go in person to see our clients, it will show them that you mean business." Quinn said.

"Ok, Abby let's go we have a long day ahead of us," Olivia said. Olivia went back to the conference room where Huck and Charlie still were and said, "Keep me posted on what you find on Cyrus, and if you find a will send it to me so I can go over it. Don't forget about putting the paper work in order. If you need anything call me. See you guys later." Abby loved the opportunity she got to be alone with Olivia. She was her best friend maybe she would open up about her weekend, and maybe she would open up more, and Abby would know what to say or what to do to get her to see things in another perspective. They went down to Abby's car, Olivia got in the passager side and Abby drove off and they started to chat.

"So Liv how was your weekend?" Abby asked.

"It was fine, how about yours?" Olivia replied looking into her phone.

Fitz had texted, _I Love you, Livvie. I'll see tonight. XOXO._ That text put a huge smile on her face. Olivia replied to Fitz, _I Love you too, make sure you come home today. XOXO._

When Abby stopped on the red light she looked at Olivia and said, "Really that is all I'm going to get, Liv are you really going to make me spell out what I want to know?" Abby said.

"Abby..." Olivia said and she was soon cut off.

"Olivia I'm your best friend come on, I know it was you first time interacting with Teddy, How was it? How did Teddy react? How was the weekend?" Abby said.

"Teddy is a really sweet boy, he is a lot like Fitz. Fitz was awesome with the transaction. He made sure that both Teddy and I had great time." Olivia said.

"Liv I need detail, did Teddy like you? Did you like him?" Abby said.

"He is a good kid Abby, We had a blast this weekend and yesterday he didn't want to go home and he was upset that I didn't have dinner with them." Olivia said.

"So you stole another Grant's heart. What did you guys do?" Abby said.

"I don't know about stealing his heart yet, it's to early to tell. We're here, are you coming up with me?" Olivia said.

"No it would be quicker if I wait for you here, we have a lot of places to visit still. I'll be in this area here," Abby said.

Olivia went in to the office of one of the old clients and talked to the client and in about fifteen minutes she was back in the car.

"So Liv what did you guys do with Teddy this past weekend?" Abby kept pushing herself.

"We went to Adventure Park on Saturday, it's a place that has zip lines and ropes obstacles on the trees, like a really big tree house, it was really fun. We watched all Cars movies and went to the park." She pauses for a moment and her gaze became far away.

"What?" Abby said.

"It felt like we were a family," she paused and continued, "I didn't know how it fells like to be in a family but I think that was it. It felt great to have fun with them."

"See Liv you have to give happiness a chance I told you this before. Stop running be happy." Abby said.

Olivia smiled at Abby and said, "Maybe your right, but it still terrifies me. I don't know why I'm scared but I'm."

"You have nothing to be scared about. That man loves you, haven't you figured that out yet? He would do anything and everything for you. After all you two have been through do you still not believe that," Abby said as they came into their next stop.

"I know that Abby, like I said I don't know what scares me," Olivia said as her phone rang and she answered, "Huck?"

"Quinn, Charlie, and I have gone through all of Cyrus financials and we have found everything he has and also he does have a will and a couple of letters he left along with the will. I'll be e-mailing it to you in a few minutes. You will actually be really surprised by what you read." Huck said.

"We just stopped on or next stop I'll call you when I read it," Olivia said getting out of the car and Abby cursed Huck in her head she was getting somewhere with Olivia and he ruined.

When Olivia came back they never went back to talking about Fitz and Olivia. They just talked about the clients and Abby made a mental note to kill Huck when she saw him. They spend the whole day going from client to client. Olivia stopped by most of her old clients, and didn't even stop to eat. Abby grabbed them something while Olivia was talking to one of client but Olivia didn't eat. She totally forgot about the e-mail Huck send her. When it was around seven they headed back to the office. There wasn't much they could do after seven. They got to the office and everyone was still sorting papers out.

"Hey Liv, the boxes in your office are what we need your help to figure out," Huck said.

"I'll look through them tomorrow, How are you guys doing?" Olivia said.

"We are doing pretty well I think, will be done soon," Charlei said.

"Liv how did it go with our clients?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I'll say 90 percent is back and the other 10 percent will come back soon." Olivia said.

"That is great OPA should be back on its feet soon," Quinn said.

"Did Fitz stop by yet?" Olivia asked.

"No, not yet." Quinn said.

"Quinn, Charlie the rest of those can wait until tomorrow you guys have a baby now, you should go be with her it's late already," Olivia said.

"Quinn I think Liv is right, we should get to Robin," Charlie said.

"Liv, did you go over the e-mail Huck sent you?" Quinn said.

"No, I forgot about it, I'll go over it now while I wait for Fitz." Olivia said.

"You should, it is important you look at it. We are going to go I miss Robin like crazy," Quinn said.

"Give her some love for me," Olivia said.

"We will," Quinn responded.

After they left Olivia said walking to her office, "If you guy want to go home you can Fitz should be here any minute."

Huck said, "I'll wait until he gets here," when he started walking after Olivia, Abby pulled him back.

She yelled to Olivia, "Yeah, me too," and turned her attention to Huck and silently yelled, "When she started opening up to me you called and ruined everything, and she did not talk to me anymore."

Huck ignored her and went after Olivia asking, "How was your weekend with Teddy?"

"Good luck trying to get something out of her it took me a long time to get something out of her, I've got a bottle of scotch in my office do you guys want to share it?" Abby said walking out.

"Yes, let me just finish reading the e-mails Huck sent me," Olivia said.

"Yeah Abby, Liv I'll get the papers I printed them out," Huck said leaving to get the papers. When he returned and gave Olivia the papers Abby and Huck gave her some time to read everything over. She read through Cyrus' will silently and then started reading through the letters he left. She read the letter Cyrus left Ella and Michael.

Olivia looked up at Huck and said, "He knew he was going to die."

"He was waiting for me when I came and he didn't even try to run or beg," Huck said.

"Huck you should have not killed him, why did you do it?" Olivia said.

"He hurt my family Liv, he really hurt my family and I couldn't let him get away with it," Huck said.

Olivia deep inside understood why he did it but Cyrus was her family too. Even after everything he did she still cared about him and didn't want him to die, but he was dead and there was nothing anybody could do. She gave Huck a sympathetic smile.

He smiled back at her he left her office and returned with two other envelopes in his hand and said, "He left Ella, Michael, and Mellie letters."

"I know I saw the letter you gave them to me and from what I saw on his will he left everything he had to Ella so she will be fine for basically the rest of her life," Olivia said.

"Yes, he had offshore accounts but they were all emptied and brought back to his accounts in the US. But that was not all I found out," Huck said.

"What is it?" Olivia said.

"He also left a letter for you and one for Fitz," Huck said handing her her the envelopes and he continued, "Don't read it now let's have a little break your tired let's talk about good things. Tell me about your weekend."

"It was ok I guess, we all had a great time, Teddy is so much like his father. Fitz made sure we had a great time together." Olivia said.

"Great let's start drinking," Abby said pouring scotch for all three of them.

"Uh.. Thanks," Huck said.

"I'm gonna try to call Fitz to see where he is," She said as she took a sip out of her cup. She called 3 times and he didn't answer and said, "He is not picking up."

"Maybe his battery died or something, he is probably on his way," Abby said.

Olivia got a little bit worried she felt something in her gut but she didn't want to pass as the overworried girlfriend. So she just stayed quiet and through the bad thoughts out of her head. They had a couple more drinks and soon Olivia started to share more. "He wants more kids."

"What?" Abby asked.

"He said that seeing me with Teddy made him want to have more kids with me." Olivia said pouring some more scotch and downing it all at once.

"But you aborted his child," Abby said.

"Abby," Huck yelled.

"What? It is true," Abby said.

"Liv?" Huck said hoping for an explanation.

"Huck it is not something thing I'm proud of. We were not in the right place or time. It would've been a mess and I could not bring a child into the world under those circumstances. It was not an easy thing for me to do. Special because he always told me that he wanted to have kids with me. It still hurts that I did it, but there is nothing I can do that would change that." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean..." Abby said and Olivia cut her off

"I gave you the impression that I didn't care Abby." Olivia said.

"I really am sorry Liv, I won't ever bring it up again," Abby said.

"Let's change the subject shall we," Olivia said.

"What do you think? Do you you want to have kids?" Huck asked.

"That is not changing the subject, but I don't know if I can be a parent or if I'm ready to be a parent. I also am getting old and some people are not born to be parents." Olivia said.

"I don't think you are one of those people," Huck said.

"Olivia you always took care of us, you always cared for us, you would be a great mother if you ever wanted to be a mother." Abby said.

"Let me call Fitz again, he is taking too long. If he doesn't answer I'm just going to leave a message that you guys will drop me off." Olivia said. She was getting more worried but didn't show it, There was no answer again. She left him a message and send him a text saying that her team was going to bring her home. When they were gathering their belongings to leave. Olivia received a call from Quinn.

"Where are you?" She asked worried.

"I'm at OPA, Fitz not answering so Huck is going to drop me off at home. Wait, why are you asking?" Olivia said.

"Turn on the TV Liv, now, now, now, now Liv," Quinn said. Olivia heart dropped to her stomach.

"Quinn your scaring me," Olivia said looking for the TV remote. Abby and Huck looked at Olivia and signaled to see what was going on and Olivia shrugged her shoulder.

"Liv right now, I'm on my way back to the office," Quinn said. When Olivia saw the news she froze, time froze. She couldn't think she couldn't talk. It was like her whole world was pulled from under her. Abby and Huck watched as the blood disappeared from her face. They ran to her, they didn't have time to see what was going on.

"Liv... Liv... you should seat," Huck said.

"Olivia look at me please," Abby said.

She could no longer hear anything, she could only look at the screen of the TV. Which said, "Former President Fitzgerald Grant was in a car accident and by the appearance of the car it is very difficult to know if anyone has survived the crash. All victims have been brought to the James Madison Hospital. We have no leads into what caused the crash. What we do know is that the car was left in a bad shape." That is when Abby and Huck sat Olivia on a chair and turned their attention to the TV. The car was in horrible shape, the news shoot the car from every angle and it was crashed on all sides. Abby thought to herself there is no way in hell that anyone survived that crash. Olivia soon snapped out of her shock.

"Abby give me your keys," Olivia said.

"No Liv, I'm not letting you drive in your condition," Abby said.

"ABBY NOW," she yelled, "GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS ABBY."

"Hey Liv, come on we'll take you," Huck said. Olivia ran to Huck car and Abby and Huck ran after her.

"Huck open the door what is it taking you guys so long let's go," Olivia said. Once they got into the car and on their way to the hospital Olivia stared out the window, Abby reached for her hand.

"Liv everything will be ok," Abby said not even believing it herself she wanted to comfort Olivia but the car was too damaged there was no way anyone would survive that crash. Olivia didn't respond and kept looking out the window.

After a few minutes she said, "Huck please speed up."

"I'm going as fast as I can Liv," Huck said.

"I should've driven," Olivia said.

"Then we would've probably been in an accident ourselves," Abby said.

"Did you see the car?" Olivia asked still looking out the window with a tear falling on her cheek.

"Liv everything will be ok," Huck said and dropped them off in front of the hospital. Abby walked out with her when she got near the door a pack of reporters spotted her and ran towards her. Huck came just in time to get them away from Olivia. They were so out of it that they did not even notice the pack of reporters in front of the hospital. Abby went infront to get information on Fitz. Everyone knew who Olivia was to Fitz and it didn't take long for Abby to convince them to allow Olivia to go where he was. He was already transferred into a room. Once they walked to the room the Doctor was still there checking on him. They waited outside until the Doctor came out.

"Hello Doctor I'm Olivia, is he ok?" Olivia said.

"Olivia Pope right? My name is Dr. Smith," the doctor said.

"Hi Dr. Smith, how is he? Is he going to be ok?" Olivia said.

"I'm sorry Olivia we can not give you any information." Dr. Smith said.

"But she is his fiancée Dr. Smith," Abby said.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Smith said. Abby looked at Huck and Huck gave her a nod while turning to his phone.

"Doctor please I need to know what the hell is going on, is he a life? Did you see his car? Please." Olivia begged.

"All I can say is that he is ok for now," Dr. Smith said. Abby looked at Huck again and he was still looking on his phone and she kept looking at him until he looked up and nodded.

"I think you should check his medical information, I'm sure he would not forget to put his Fiancée as his emergency contact," Abby said.

"We already did checked," Dr. Smith said.

"YOU WILL GIVE INFORMATION ON FITZ RIGHT NOW OR I'LL WILL HAVE THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES REVOKE YOUR MEDICAL LICENSE. I NEED TO KNOW HOW HE IS AND I NEED TO KNOW NOW DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL DESTROY YOUR LIFE." Olivia yelled. After she yelled Marcus came running with a folder.

"I have his health proxy here tell us now how he is," Marcus said.

The Doctor looked at the papers and said, "He is doing well, the good news is that it doesn't look like he has any broken bones, he did not have to have any emergecy surgery, it does not look like he has any internal bleeding, this is a miracle. He has a few scratches and bruises but that will heal fast..." Dr. Smith said.

"If everything is good why didn't you just go inside and ask him if you could give me information?" Olivia interrupted.

"Well we are waiting on some labs to return, he hit his head pretty bad and he still hasn't woken up and with the previous brain injury... We did an MRI and a CAT scan and when we have the results we will let you know," He said.

"Did he get another head injury, how long will it take for him to wake up? Please be honest with me." Olivia asked.

"Well, we don't know, and if he got another head injury depending on the type of the head injury, it could take seconds, minutes, days, months, years, or never wake up at all. With The previous brain injury he had before... the outcome could be even worse," Dr. Smith said.

Olivia's head was spinning she did not want to hear anything anymore. She ran into his room. Looking at him everything was ok aside from all the wires all over his body and IV. Yes, he also had a few scratches and bruises but he looked fine. Abby and Huck stayed outside they didn't want to get in the way. After a few minutes standing near the door Olivia walked closer and climbed into the bed with him.

Soon Mellie was in the hospital with all secret services, "Is everything ok? Is he alive?

"He is alive, we don't know how he is, the Doctors don't know, they are still waiting for test results," Marcus said.

"Can we go inside? Can we see him? Why is everyone out here?" Mellie said.

"Liv just went in there, we are just giving her a couple of minutes?" Marcus said.

"Ok," Mellie said taking a seat next to Marcus.

Abby phone started ringing and she stepped aside to answer, "Abby Whelan."

"Abby why don't you guys answer the phone? I came to the office and everything was opened and there was nobody here." Quinn said.

"We are at the hospital. Liv freaked out and we did not have time to do anything," Abby said.

"I understand, but you guys were drinking did you drive there?" Quinn said.

"Huck drove you know he doesn't drink a lot." Abby said.

"I locked up and I'm already on my way, see you soon, Is he alright?" Quinn said.

"Well he is not dead," Abby said.

"Abby," Quinn yelled.

"I'll see you soon, I gotta get back." Abby said.

After laying on his chest for a while, she began to talk to him with tears flowing down her cheeks, "What did I tell you? I told you not to do this to me again. You have to stop scaring me like that. By the way you have to add me to your health proxy I have to be able to see you. I don't want you scaring me like this ever again, but if something like this happen to you again I have to be able to get to you. I feel helpless already not being able to do anything, but I need to be able to get to you, to see you, to talk to you. I love you Fitz you can not do this to me, not right now. I need you, sometime I'm afraid to commit but I Love you and I need you in my life. Fitz I meant what I said that night in the rose garden and you are still my everything. Do you remember what I said? It's still true, I'm going to say it again. I wait for you, I watch for you, I can't breathe when I'm away from you, my whole life is you, you own me, you control me, I belong to you. I changed up a bit, but I still feel the same way. You are the love of my life. There is no else for me. You told me you wanted to have kids with me. I remember when you first ran for President on the campaign trail me seeing you playing with those babies. There was nothing I wanted more, than to be with you and have a family with you. When Mellie got pregnant with Teddy oh how I wished it was me. It hurt me a lot, I know it was my idea, but it still hurt. When I became pregnant I was terrified we were not on a great place in our relationship and I hated the life I was living and I thought it would change and I would not want to raise a child in that situation. I know we should've talked about it, but I also have my own demons. My father always told me that family is a weakness and I think that is why I'm so scared and why I was scared, but now I've been thinking maybe I do want to have your babies. I don't know if we'll be able to conceive, but maybe I do want to be a mother. I'm scared because I don't know how to be a mother and I don't know if I'll be any good at it. You can't leave me, you have to wake up for me, you have to finish convincing me I'm almost fine with the idea of having a baby." She kept talking to him until she dosed off.

 **Sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wrote it and rewrote it a couple of times. Please let me know if you like. Leave me your comments. They encourages me. I really hope you liked it.**

 **I know you guys were not expecting this but stay with me.**

 **Is Fitz going to be ok? Will the engagement still happen that week?**


	10. Still

**I just want to start out by saying I'm sorry for the wait. I want to thank you a lot for your comments, being a new writer it helps me a lot so please leave a comment.**

 **I also what to mention that I open a Twitter account, please follow me @EverAfterOveraC, and please if you like my story share it.**

Once Fitz got to the hospital he could hear everything around him. He was a little confused to what was going on. He didn't know what was going on or where he was. He heard the doctors and nurses talking around him but he couldn't figure out what was going on or where he was. He was just tired and wanted to be left alone. Maybe it was just a dream he was having. It took a while but everything calmed down around around him and he was able to sleep. He woke up to someone laying on top of him. But he couldn't open his eyes to see who it was. It wasn't until Olivia started talking to him that he realized that something had happened to him. When he heard her yelling at him. "What did I tell you? I told you not to do this to me again. You have to stop scaring me like that. By the way you have to add me to your health proxy I have to be able to see you. I don't want you scaring me like this ever again, but if something like this happen to you again I have to be able to get to you. I feel helpless already not being able to do anything, but I need to be able to get to you, to see you, to talk to you. I love you Fitz you can not do this to me, not right now." Hearing how worried and scared she was he tried even harder to move to open his eyes to give her a sign that he was alright but he couldn't and that worried him. He could hear every word she was saying but he couldn't respond. "I need you, sometime I'm afraid to commit but I Love you and I need you in my life. Fitz I meant what I said that night in the rose garden and you are still my everything. Do you remember what I said? It's still true, I'm going to say it again. I wait for you, I watch for you, I can't breathe when I'm away from you, my whole life is you, you own me, you control me, I belong to you. I changed up a bit, but I still feel the same way. You are the love of my life. There is no else for me." He felt like the luckiest man in the world to hear her say that to him he wanted to respond, he wanted to jump up and down he wanted to do something. He wanted to say it back to her, to tell her he loved her. Of course he remembered that day it was the first time he told her he loved her and that love he has for her only grew throughout time. He decided to settle down and just listen to whatever was on her mind. "You told me you wanted to have kids with me. I remember when you first ran for President on the campaign trail me seeing you playing with babies. There was nothing I wanted more, than to be with you and have a family with you. Seeing you with the babies in the campaign trail made me imagine what it would be like to have a family with you." Wow he never thought that something that small would have impacted her so much. "When Mellie got pregnant with Teddy oh how I wished it was me. It hurt me a lot, I know it was my idea, but it still hurt. Please don't take this the wrong way Teddy stole my heart after we spend just that small amount of time together." He had no idea she felt that way. He didn't like the idea at all but she was the one that came up with the idea so he thought she was ok with it. That explains why she was always so sensitive to the subject. "When I became pregnant I was terrified we were not on a great place in our relationship and I hated the life I was living. I felt like a prisoner in that house and I was being treated like a house wife, and you know how that is not me at all. I thought it would never change and I would not want to raise a child in that situation. I know we should've talked about it, but I also have my own demons. My father always told me that family is a weakness and I think that is why I'm so scared of committing and why I was scared." At this point he only wanted to hold her close and not let her go. This was the first time she voiced her fear. He needed to hold her and tell her the exact opposite of what her father told her. He wanted to kick himself in the ass. One because he couldn't comfort her in that moment and two for never trying to find out what her real fear was. "But now I've been thinking maybe I do want to have your babies." This triggered something in him to stop trying to move and talk and just listen to what she had to say there is nothing more that he wanted to hear then what she was saying right now. "I don't know if we'll be able to conceive, but maybe I do want to be a mother. I'm scared because I don't know how to be a mother and I don't know if I'll be any good at it. You can't leave me, you have to wake up for me, you have to finish convincing me I'm almost fine with the idea of having a baby. Fitz please wake up.. please.. what am suppose to do... if you don't wake up... How am I suppose to ..." He felt the the pain in her voice and he wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright but he couldn't. He noticed the sleepiness in her voice and she was talking slowler now. "You... also... have..." he noticed the huge yawn "to be... here... with me... to teach me... how to... be a mother... I don't have... such a great... example of one... you know..." He felt another huge yawn she is going to be out soon. "You are... a great father... to Teddy... so I need... you by my...side." It took her a little longer to get the last few words out of her mouth. She probably had a long day and was really tired. When she had gone to her deep sleep. He started to feel in control of his body again he was able to open his eyes and saw her laying there on top of him so beautifully. This woman was so beautiful. He tried moving his feet and hands little by little carefully so he wouldn't wake her. He seemed to be ok. He could move his feet and legs and hands and arms. Thank god he was ok. He heard someone opening the door.

"Hey Liv, Abby said you didn't eat anything today. We got you something you should come here and eat." Huck said. He looked around the room and didn't see her. When he looked at Fitz hospital bed he saw Fitz shushing him and Olivia laying on top of him sleeping. "Your awake does she know?"

"Shhhh... Let her sleep she's tired, and she doesn't know when I woke up she was already here sleeping," Fitz said quietly, but it still caused her to shift a little.

"You have to wake her and tell her your alright, she was going crazy don't do that to her. I'm going to go and get your doctor," Huck said walking out of the room.

"Huck no let her sleep," Fitz said.

"Huck what is going on?" She asked still sleeping. That is when Fitz wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh...Shhh... Shhh... It's ok go back to sleep, everything is fine." Fitz said not wanting to wake her up for two reasons. One because she was tired and he knew it and two he had not decided if he was going to tell her that he heard everything she said or not.

When she heard that sweet baritone voice, she looked up at him quickly to make sure it wasn't a dream and she saw those beautiful pair of blues looking right back at. She gave him a huge smile and said with an emotional voice, "Your awake," and he nodded and she continued, "Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Do you remember what happened? How long have you been awake? Did you call the doctor? Do you know who I am? Do you know who you are?"

"Liv, That is a lot of questions," Fitz said.

"And I need answers to all of them," she said concerned.

"My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III. Ex- POTUS of the United States. You are Olivia Carolyn Pope my amazingly beautiful wife." He said and looked at her for her a reaction but she was concerned and didn't pay attention to what he was saying, and he continued, "I feel fine, I'm not hurting, I'm still confused about what happened and I have been awake for about an hour watching my beautiful wife sleep and Huck just left to go get the doctor." Fitz said.

"I'm not your wife," Olivia said.

"But you will be soon," Fitz said with a grin on his face. She didn't have time to respond because the doctor came in to the room. Olivia got up from the bed and Fitz said pulling her hand and kissing it "Huck said that they have food for you go eat. Abby said you didn't eat anything all day."

"No... I want to stay here and see if everything is alright with you," She said.

"Everything is perfectly find and if you want after you eat I'll have the doctor tell you everything you want to know but right now you need to eat. We don't need you to be in a hospital bed too." Fitz said firmly.

"Fitz no..." Olivia said and was cut off by Fitz.

"Huck... Huck... Huck..." Fitz yelled and Huck came in to the room, "Take her with you and make sure she eats only let her back in if she eats."

"Huck does not take orders from you," Olivia said.

"But I do care about your wellbeing so come on," Huck said he put his arms around her and walked her out.

"Fine dads if I have no other choice, I'll be back soon," Olivia said.

"I'll be waiting," Fitz said. He waited for them to walk out and directed his attention to the doctor and said, "I'm sorry about that, my fiancée is a little hard headed.

"Tell me about it, she threatened to revoke my medical license if I didn't give her information about you. How are you feeling Mr. President? My name is Dr. Aron Smith. Do you remember anything that happened?" Dr. Smith said.

"Dr. Smith I will answer all of your questions, but first I would like to tell you something before she comes back I don't want her to know. Not yet at least." Fitz said.

"And what would that be?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I could hear and feel everything since the ambulance sirens to the hospital room until now, at first I thought my body was just tired and I wanted to sleep, But when Olivia stared talking to me and I heard the panic in her voice. I just couldn't move to console her to tell her everything was alright. That is when I noticed that something was wrong. I was only able to move after she fell asleep. So if you needed to know you have it. I just don't want her to know that I heard everything she said yet." Fitz said still not sure if it was the best idea.

"Ok, That is good to know, So tell me do you remember what happened?" Dr. Smith said.

"No, like I said I was aware of the noise around me but I thought it was all a dream until she started talking to me," Fitz said

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Smith continued to ask his questions.

Fitz thought for a moment and answered, "I remember being in the car on my way to Olivia's office to pick her up." There was another pause and he continued with more of a question than a statement , "Oh my God, I was in a car accident."

"Yes, very good, What can you tell me about the accident?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I don't remember it, is everyone ok?" Fitz asked.

The Doctor turned on the TV and Fitz turned his attention to the TV. He looked incredulously at the TV and asked, "Is that my car?" He didn't notice Olivia came back in to the room.

"Yes," Olivia said with tears in her eye. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Fitz wanting to comfort Olivia, and Olivia showing her concern.

Soon their gaze was interrupted by Dr. Smith, "Ok, let me examine you, enough chitchat."

"I'm fine Doctor," Fitz said.

"Ok, but I'll believe you when you proof it to me," Dr. Smith said.

"Is his tests results back yet?" Olivia said.

"No, we are a little backed up today and I want everything to be looked at by an a neurologist attending physician, let me do a quick neurological exam," Dr. Smith said and Fitz nodded. Olivia stayed close to the door. She didn't move closer. The Doctor continued. "Look at me, I need you to follow my finger... good. Now I need you to touch your nose with both of your index fingers one at a time... good. Hold my fingers, tighter, tighter, tighter, good. Hold your hands up with your fingers spread out, ok good, now don't let me close... Good," the Doctor continued his examination and Olivia went back in to her head.

He seems fine, he looks fine and he sounds fine. Maybe everything is ok, but the car there no way he could be ok. If he is alright I'm going to kill him. He has to stop scaring me like this.

"Liv..." Abby yelled bringing Olivia out of her thoughts. Dr. Smith and Fitz looked at them and then Dr. Smith continued with the exam.

"Abby why are you yelling?" Olivia said annoyed.

"I've been calling, you were lost in thought," Abby said.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked still looking into Fitz direction.

"I wanted to know if everything was ok, you swallowed you food without saying anything to anyone and ran back here, everyone is worried. It looks like he is fine." Abby said.

"For some reason they don't have the results for his tests yet," Olivia whispered annoyed and continued, "Now Dr. Smith is doing a neurological exam, he said it would be quick but it's taking forever." Olivia said.

"Maybe you should come and tell everyone that he is alright," Abby said.

"Abby I'm not leaving tell everyone they can come in after the doctor leaves," Olivia said.

"Do you need anything?" Abby asked.

"I can't think of it now, right now I just want to be sure that Fitz is alright," Olivia said.

"He is awake, talking... and look walking, he will be fine," Abby said talking her hand and squeezing. Olivia looked at her and nodded thanking her for her support. "I think they are about done, I'll be just out side."

"Ok," Olivia said.

Abby squeezed Olivia hand and left the room. Olivia never took her eyes of Fitz and Dr. Smith and a couple of minutes after Abby left Dr. Smith was done with his thorough neurological exam.

"Ok Mr. President you can sit down," Dr. Smith said.

"I told you I was fine," Fitz said.

"How is your head, do you have a headache?" Dr. Smith asked.

"My head is fine," Fitz said.

"Mr. President it is impossible that you hit your head hard enough to cause you to pass out and not have a headache. Now between 1 and 10 how is your headache?" Dr. Smith said.

"Fitz just answer the question please." Olivia said.

"It's about a 3," Fitz said. It was actually was a 5 or 6 but he didn't want to give the Doctor a reason to keep him there longer.

"Well from my exam everything seems perfect, but we will need to be sure that everything is ok. We need to wait for the MRI and the CAT scan and to be honest I want your scans to be read by the best of the best I have e-mailed to the best Doctors in the country because after that crash we don't even know how you are still alive. I want to be sure everything is truly alright." Dr. Smith said.

"What are the Doctors here saying?" Olivia asked.

"They are saying that there is nothing wrong with his scans and that it looked better than the last he had done one when he was shoot." Dr. Smith said.

Olivia let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"So if everything looks great, then I don't have to be here I can go home." Fitz said.

"Sorry Mr. President, But you are staying here at least overnight." Dr. Smith said.

"No way, I'm fine you said yourself. If I'm fine I'm going home." Fitz said.

"Fitz your staying overnight," Olivia said in an authoritative voice.

"Liv...'" Fitz started to protest.

But Olivia cut him off immediately, "Don't t Liv me, if the Doctor says you are staying you are staying."

"Fine," Fitz agreed not happy about it. The Doctor looked at Olivia and mouthed the words 'Thank you.' She just nodded at him.

"Ok then, I have to get to my others patients if you need anything from me just ask the nurse to page me." Dr. Smith said. The Doctor went on his way out and Olivia walked closer to Fitz.

"You almost died again," Olivia said.

"I know I'm sorry," Fitz said with sadness in his face and closing the space between them and putting his arm around her.

Olivia was angry but most of all relived. She started hitting his chest because she needed to relieve some tension. He held both of her arms to stop her and she said, "You said that you would not do it again."

"I know I'm so so sorry." Fitz said still holding her arms. She snatched her arms from his hands.

"When I saw the car I thought you were dead. You have to stop doing this to me." Olivia said.

"Ok," Fitz said even though it was not something he could control. He just wanted Olivia to calm down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that there was no space between them and he continued, "I'm so sorry for making you go through this, but I'm ok, you saw the doctor say there is nothing wrong with me. I Love you."

Olivia let out another breath, she thought she would never hear those words again. She moved her head close to his almost touching his lips and responded, "I Love you too." Fitz took her lips in his and kissed her softly and they were soon interrupted by Olivia team and Mellie entering the room.

"We were outside extremely worried and you two are here making out. When are the two of you going to grow up." Mellie said.

Olivia turned in Fitz's arm to face them and he never took his arms from around Olivia and Fitz said, "Hopefully never," and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"You gave us a scare," Abby said.

"I know but I'm fine, aside from a few scratches and bruises and the Doctor said I'll be going home tomorrow everything is fine and life goes on as normal." Fitz said zeroing on Abby and Huck. They both nodded at Fitz and Quinn noticed that there was something going on but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm not the kind of person who believes in miracles, but you are alive today because of a miracle. Your guardian angel must be really tired." Quinn said.

"Liv somebody has to take care of the chaos of reporters outside." Huck said.

"Marcus is doing that right now, he was talking to the doctor and then he came and told me that he was going to go deal with the reporters." Mellie said pausing for a minute and the continuing, "I'm glad you are alright Fitz."

"Thanks, Mel," Fitz said.

"I have to go now, I have to be up early, I have a country to run. Will I still be seeing you guys for dinner tomorrow?" Mellie said.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen here tomorrow but I'll call you to let you know." Olivia said.

Fitz nodded to confirm what Olivia said and said, "Thanks for coming Mel." She nodded and walked out of the room.

Abby, Huck, and Quinn took that as their cue to leave. They walked up to Fitz and Olivia to shake Fitz's hand and Fitz let go of Olivia to do so. She was so comfortable in his embrace that she only noticed he was still holding her when he let go. Fitz shook their hand and while looking at Abby and Huck he said it again and this time with a wink, "Life goes on according to plan." He wanted to be sure that they understood what he was saying and they did.

Huck nodded and Abby repeated back with a smile on her face, "Life goes on." Quinn was very suspicious but she decided to question Abby and Huck when they walked out of the room.

"I'm glad your ok Mr. President," Quinn said.

"Me too and thank you for talking care of Liv," Fitz said.

"We are family, we take care of one another," Huck said and they started to walk out of the room.

Fitz called them, "Wait," then turned Olivia around to face him, gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said, "You should go with them have Huck drop you off home, She going with you guys."

"No I'm not, I'm staying here with you." Olivia said.

"Why should both of us be uncomfortable here, if I'm fine. You should go home get your rest. You have to work tomorrow." Fitz said, he wanted her to stay but he knew how tired she was.

"I will not go home, and you don't tell me what to do," Olivia turned to her gladiators and continued, "You guys can go thank you for everything, and Quinn sorry for keeping you from your family."

"Liv you are also my family, Charlie is fine with Robin and you needed me," Quinn said and they all left the room they knew they were going to stay there all night and she would not leave, they would fight all night and she would not leave.

Once they were outside the room Quinn turned to Abby and Huck and said, "What the hell is going on Liv might be to out of it not to notice but I did, Huck you had nothing to do with this, right?"

"Quinn no, I wouldn't do this to Liv and I have no idea what your talking about." Huck said.

"I don't know what your talking about," Abby said.

"Oh yeah, you do, you two and Fitz are up to something. You guys better spill it because if you don't, I'm going to find out and I'm going to tell Liv." Quinn said.

"Look we can't say anything it's a surprise for Liv if you want to find out you can do your thing and find out but do not tell Liv." Abby said.

"Huck do you have anything to say," Quinn said.

"Sorry Quinn we promised we wouldn't say anything, it's a surprise for Liv, it's a good surprise. Please promise if you find out you will not ruin it." Huck said.

Quinn eyed them trying to get a read on them and said, "If it's good for Liv I won't say anything."

"It is," Abby said, Huck can you take me back to OPA or take me to my apartment."

"Sure let's go," Huck said.

"You guys are lucky Liv wasn't herself because if she was she would've been all over you guys and Fitz." Quinn said.

"We know, Bye Quinn give Robin lots of love for us,"

Abby said.

"Yeah," Huck said.

"Bye," Quinn said.

Back in the hospital room Olivia was still angry that Fitz was trying to tell her what to do.

"Why are you always trying to tell me what to do. I want to be here with you. I want to be able to take care of you. If I go home I'm just going to worry and I won't be able to sleep. You do not tell me what to do, how many times do I have to tell you that? You do not tell me what to do." Olivia said.

He looked at her with those puppy dogs eyes and pout and said, "I'm sorry Livvie I just wanted to take care of you. I wanted you to sleep in a comfortable bed and sleep well so you could have a great day at work tomorrow. Come here." He took her hand and guided her to the hospital bed with him. He laid down and pulled her to lay with him on the bed he started drawing soothing circles and her back and she melted in his arms. "I Love you my sweet baby."

"I'm so glad you are alright, Quinn was right, what happened to you was a miracle. I prayed so much for you to be alright from the minute I saw the car until I fell asleep. So I do believe you were a Miracle, my miracle. I don't know what I would if..." she paused for a moment and Fitz decided to brush her worry away.

"And you won't have to find out because I'm here and I'll always be here."

"Fitz I need to be able to get to you if something happens to you. If Marcus didn't show up I wouldn't been able to find out how you were. It is bad enough knowing you are hurt but not being able to have news on your condition or not being able to see you is even worth." Olivia said

"I'm sorry Livvie, I should've fixed this already. You will never have to go through that again I promise." Fitz said. They were quiet for a moment and Olivia dosed to sleep first. He pulled up the cover on top of them and watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

The next morning Fitz woke up first and saw that Olivia was still sleeping on top of him. He wanted to get up and go after the Doctor so they could go home, but he chose not to. He liked watching her sleep, especially the way she looked that morning so relaxed in his arms. The feeling of having her in his arms and bringing comfort to her was priceless to him. Absent mindlessly he start to caress he back and her face and just minutes later she woke up lazily flickering her eyes to focus on him.

"Good Morning, How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine Livvie, you don't have to worry," Fitz said.

"I do worry Fitz, I love you," Olivia said.

"I love you too, and I also worry about you," Fitz said. He knew that he couldn't fight with her on that because if something would happen to her he would go crazy. There was a silence in the room for a couple of minutes and then Fitz asked, "What happened to the people that was in the car with me?"

"I'm sorry baby, but the only survivor, the only miracle was you. Everyone else died on site." Olivia said holding him closer. Fitz was heart broken by the news, but he was also thankful to be given another chance to make things right with Olivia, to finally be happy with the woman he loves. Olivia interrupted his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I'm to be given a second chance, third chance, especially now, because I have you by my side and we can live our lives together with no limitations. This time I'm not going to screw this up," Fitz said. She looked at him full of emotions in her eyes and kissed him passionately. Fitz broke the kiss held her really tight and said, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have woken up, your the one that gives me the will to live. I can always feel your presence, I can always feel your Love. I know when you are around me. You are the reason that I fight to live."

"Fitz I..." Olivia said and was interrupted by a nurse.

"Good Morning Mr. President, how are you feeling today?" The nurse said.

"Ready to go home," Fitz said. Olivia started getting up from the bed.

"Did you order breakfast?" The nurse asked.

"No I was planning on eating breakfast on the way home," Fitz said.

"I'll order something for both of you, because Dr. Smith is still waiting on his second and third opinion. Now Let me check your vital. Do you have a head?" The Nurse said. Olivia moved out of the way so the nurse could do her work.

"Just a mild head, not too bad, but that is expected. I'm fine." Fitz said.

"On a scale of 1 through 10, how is your pain Dr. Grant?" The nurse said and Olivia chuckled at her, and the nurse continued, "But it is expected for you to have headaches is it better or worse than yesterday's?"

"I'll say is like a 2 and it is better than yesterday's. When can I go home?" Fitz said.

"Fitz could you please leave the nurse alone she doesn't know when you are going to be discharged. Dr. Smith is the one that is going to tell when you are going to be discharged." Olivia said.

"Thank you, what she said is true. I don't have a answer to when you are going to be discharged. Do you want something for the pain?" The nurse said.

"No the pain is bearable, I can handle it," Fitz said.

"Ok than, if the pain gets worse or if you need something from me just press the button. I order some breakfast for you guys, bye." The nurse said.

"Thank you," Olivia said. The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Livvie you should go back to work, I'm fine and I'll be going home in a couple of hours." Fitz said.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." Olivia said.

"But Liv you just started back yesterday and..." Fitz started to say and she cut him off.

"Exactly I just started back yesterday, if I waited until now I can wait another day. I'll call the team and let them know we are still here. They already know what they have to do today. I was only going to finish visiting the rest of our old clients. That can wait." Olivia said.

"Liv I'm fine, you could go to work and will meet at home as soon as I'm discharged." Fitz said.

"I'm not going anywhere Fitz, I need to be here with you." Olivia said loudly

"Ok," Fitz said.

"Ok," Olivia took a deep breath and then started talking again, "Fitz there something else that happened yesterday that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Fitz asked.

"Cyrus died, he is dead," Olivia said. Fitz was shocked.

"Liv I don't know how to react towards this. Cyrus was a friend, he was family, but after everything thing that happened I don't know if I'm feeling sad or if I'm feeling relieved," Fitz said.

Olivia came closer to him and strocked his cheek, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way." She paused for a minute and than said, "Huck killed him."

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry. Your head must be all over the place." Fitz said pulling her close to him.

"I was shocked when I found out he died and I knew right away that Huck had done it. I knew that no one would find out he did it because he knows how to do it right. What he did was wrong but he did for our family. He said that he was trying to protect our family and I understand him for that. Like you said I feel a lot of mixed emotions right now and I don't know how to feel. All I could do is think of Ella and I put my team to make sure she gets everything she deserves." Olivia said.

"Oh my God Ella, we have to call Michael to see how she is doing." Fitz said.

"I already did she's doing fine and she doesn't know yet. Micheal said that the last time he saw Ella was the night he got arrested and that he was not planning to tell her. He will eventually have to tell her. I also told him that we would love to spend time with her and asked if we could keep her one day overnight when Teddy is over so they could play together, they are about the same age." Olivia said.

Fitz was surprised, Olivia wanting to be around two kids at the same time was a surprised him. "I think is a great idea Livvie."

"We are her Godparents, I want her to be able to count on us if she needed and for that to happen she needs to have a relationship with us." Olivia said.

"I'm proud of you for that, you are totally right." Fitz said, they were interrupted by a hospital staffer that was bringing them breakfast. They ate breakfast together and after they were done eating Olivia continued.

"Cyrus left us a letter, he left one for Mellie, one for you, and one for me."

"What does it say?" Fitz said and a knock came to the door.

"Hello, Good Morning, I just came by to see how you are doing?" Dr. Smith said.

"Way past ready to go home," Fitz said.

"And you will be going home soon," Dr. Smith said.

"Haven't I served as your lab rat enough," Fitz said.

"Fitz..." Olivia scolded him.

"I am just waiting on one phone call and will both be able to go home. How is the headache?" Dr. Smith said.

"It would be better if I was home," Fitz said.

"Fitz..." Olivia scolded him once more.

"I'll be back as soon as I receive that call. " Dr. Smith said as he left the room.

"Fitz stop acting like a baby, the Doctors and nurses just want to make sure you are alright before you leave. I know you are frustrated but please be patient. When they are sure you are alright they release you and we will go home. I'm actually very happy with the thoroughness that they have been having with you, and when they send you home mind will be at peace because they will be more than sure that you are alright." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry Livvie, I just want to get you home so you can rest..." Fitz said.

"Fitz I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me and all I want to know from the Doctor is that there is nothing wrong with you," Olivia said and there was a moment of silence and Olivia stood by the window in the room even though the Doctor said that everything was fine with Fitz. The waiting didn't make seem like it was and Fitz annoying the Doctors and nurses was not helping with her nerves.

"Where are the letters?" Fitz asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"Where are the letters? The one you said Cyrus left us. Did you read it? What does it say?" Fitz said.

"I didn't get to read it, when I was about read it Quinn called telling me about your accident. The letters is probably at the office. I have a copy of it in my e-mail in my phone, but the battery is dying and I'm saving it to call for a car when it is time for us to leave. We can read it when we get home." Olivia said.

"Ok, President Grant," Dr. Smith said walking in the door. "You can go home."

"Really or are you joking?" Fitz said.

"Really I spoke to the Doctors that I sent the your MRI and CAT scan to and they all said the same thing. What happened to you was a miracle. You had nothing but a bad concoction. Even though it's rare that you had the symptoms that you had. Here are your discharge papers. If your head worsen or you start experiencing any other symptoms please come back. Please make an appointment to see your primary care Doctor in two weeks. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Smith said.

"No, I would just like to apologize for the way I was behaving." Fitz said.

"No apologizes needed, Miss Pope do you have any questions." Dr. Smith asked.

"When can he resume his normal activities?" Olivia asked.

"I would slow down for a couple of days, but he can resume to his normal activities as soon as he feels like he can." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you, for taking good care of him Dr. smith," Olivia said and shook the Dr. Smith's hand.

"It was an honor Miss Pope, the nurse will be in to help you guys out." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you Dr. Smith, and I apologize again for my behavior," Fitz said. Dr. Smith nodded and exited the room. Olivia grabbed her phone and called Huck.

"Liv is everything ok?" Huck asked.

"Everything is fine, do you think you could pick up us up from the hospital?

"Yeah sure, it will take me about half an hour to arrive there." Huck said.

"Thanks, see you soon," Olivia said. When she ended the call Fitz came from behind her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry for how I was behaving," Fitz said placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She turned in his arms and pecked his lips and said, "I'm just glad you are alright."

"Thank you, for staying here with me, I Love you," Fitz said kissing her softly on the lips.

They broke the kiss and Olivia said, "I Love you too." They held to each other for a moment. Fitz glad that he had her close to him and Olivia glad that he was alright. Shortly after the nurse walked in the room. Olivia turned in his arm quickly but he never let go.

"I guess you can finally go home Mr. President." The nurse said.

"Look; I'm sorry for the way I've acted, Thank you for everything." Fitz said.

"Thank you for taking care of him, and for the breakfast, and I'm sorry I never got your name." Olivia said.

"Carol, and it's no bother. Do you guys have any questions for me?" The nurse said.

"No," Fitz said and than he looked at Olivia and she shook her head from side to side.

"Miss Pope are you driving home? I would recommend for you not to drive for at least a couple of days." Nurse Carol said.

"I don't have my car here my friend is on his way, he is going to take us home." Olivia said.

Nurse Carol placed some scrubs she had in her hands on the bed and then reached in to the small closet and took Fitz belongings and handed them to him, "These are your belongings and those clothes are for you to wear home since we had to cut yours open." She started handing him his discharge papers and continued, "Here are your discharge information if you feel any of these symptoms please come to the emergency room if not please go see your primary care doctor in two weeks are we clear. Please change and I'll wait for you guys outside so I can walk you guys to the car." Nurse Carol said and walked out of the room. Fitz handed the paper to Olivia and than changed into the scrubs the scrubs. He started to fix his belongings and Huck called.

"Huck are you here already?" Olivia said.

"I'm outside Liv, but there is a lot of reporters out here ask one of the hospital staff if there any other exits that you guys can use." Huck said.

"I'll call you right back," and Olivia ended the call.

"What's the matter?" Fitz asked.

"A pack of reporters is outside the main entrance of the hospital we can't get out through there, let me go ask nurse Carol if there is another exit we can use, stay here." Olivia said. She walked to the nurses station to find nurse Carol and she explained the situation and she and nurse Carol came up with a plan for them to go out to the car through a different exit without them being noticed. Olivia went back to the room and explained to Fitz.

"Why don't we just explain to the reporters now and get this over with?" Fitz asked.

"There is so many answers for that questions. One you are not ready to talk to reporters. Two your secret service details are not here. Three you don't even have clothe you are wearing scrubs. Do you want me to list some more?" Olivia said.

"Ok, you got a point." Fitz said.

"Look we'll have Marcus create a conference so you can talk to the reporters by the end of the week and I'll talk to my team to release a statement saying that you are doing well and that you are home. Ok? For right now let's just go home." Olivia said.

"Ok, let's go home," Fitz said. Olivia nodded and they left. They were able to get out of the hospital and get home without being noticed. Olivia thanked Huck and said that she would meet him at OPA in a couple of hours.

When they got inside their home Olivia asked, "Are we going to dinner with Teddy today or do you want to stay home and rest. I would prefer if you stayed home at least for a couple days."

"Livvie I'm fine we'll go to dinner with Teddy because he really wants to see you and right now... I want to show you how good I'm feeling," Fitz said pulling her close to him and kissing her softly on the lips at first and with every second that passed the kiss intensified. Pretty soon they were both without air.

Fitz pulled back from the kiss and said, "I'll prepare a bath for us. I'll let you gather yourself and wait for you in the bathroom."

Olivia didn't know how this man did this to her. It was aggravating but it was so pleasurable. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the bathroom forgetting everything that happened in the last 48 hours.

 **It was a emotional chapter. Please leave me a comment telling what you think.**

 **Should Fitz have told her that he heard everything she said?**

 **Please bare with me the proposal is coming.**


End file.
